


Malice toward none, Charity for all

by Firewalkwithme133



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Historical, American Civil War, Angst and Romance, Civil War Battle, College Student Ben Solo (Star Wars), College Student Rey (Star Wars), Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil Snoke, F/M, Falling In Love, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Jealous Rey (Star Wars), Loving Marriage, Marriage Contracts, Marriage of Convenience, Memory Loss, Museums, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Pregnancy, Protective Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo babies, Soft Ben Solo, Statues, Time Travel, paintings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewalkwithme133/pseuds/Firewalkwithme133
Summary: Rey Shaw is a college student working as a tour guide in what was one of the most beautiful estates in The Antebellum South.And she hates it. Hates living in this stupid region. Hates all the old plantation houses, blooming magnolia trees, and wet heat.Oh and Ben Solo. She really hates him.One day while giving a tour she slips and falls, plummeting into a Civil War time warp, where slavery rules and good men are hard to find.
Relationships: Bazine Netal/Ben Solo, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 78
Kudos: 124





	1. "The past is not dead. In fact, it's not even past."

"Dear, sweet Lord it's hot out here."

Rey Shaw thought this student orientation would be boring, but this chick was hilarious.

Fanning her hand in front of her face, Rose Tico stood up in front of the student union steps and gave a very informed, if not amusing speech about her many experiences with various members of the university's clubs on campus.

"The student union was constructed five years ago. It has three floors including a bookstore, and a campus store, as well as cafe. It's no Starbucks, but it hits the spot. You can use your student ID in all three, but you'll definitely want to steer clear from the campus bookstore and order off Amazon. Unless you want to go broke in one semester."

Thankfully Rey didn't need to worry about it. She came from nothing and worked hard for the scholarship she had - free tuition - which basically covered almost everything. Now she was getting her bearings, which included taking this student orientation, meeting with her residential director, and finally getting squared away with a job - hopefully on campus. Not having a car made it difficult, and after only being in town for one week she realized the transportation system here was no where near as advanced as the one back home in Massachusetts. "Alright everyone. Our campus tour is complete. If you have any questions, feel free to stay behind. I'll be here for the next few minutes. Also: if you haven't gotten your student ID please head over to Campus Security as soon as you can. You cannot do anything on campus without it. Thanks."

 _Thank God this is my last year_ , Rose thought. _I cannot possibly stand to give another tour in this heat again._ She was totally over college. Tired of all-nighters, fraternities, sororities, hours stuck in the library praying that she would stay awake long enough to finish a paper. She was ready for the real world. Helping new students started off being fun, but now it felt like babysitting. 

"Hi there. I'm Rey. I really liked your tour." Rey walked up and held out her hand.

"How proper! Love the accent. Where are you from?"

She was used to this question. "I'm originally from Great Britain, but I moved with my adoptive parents to the US when I was ten."

"How did you end up down here?" For some reason Rose couldn't picture anyone with a British accent anywhere south of the Mason-Dixon Line. 

"Quite frankly I'd rather not be, but unfortunately this was the only school with a Music Business degree that would accept me," Rey said.

"Well that doesn't surprise me. Most of our Majors here are studying music. It is one of the best programs in the country."

"Personally I'd rather be at Berklee back home, but as I said - no scholarship, no go." God that would have been perfect. She wouldn't have even have had to live in a dorm or eat out of a cafeteria. Or do her own laundry. And she missed her parents. She had never been so far away before and hated to admit she was a bit intimidated to be doing all of this alone. 

"Yes, I am very lucky to be here. It's just culture shock. I mean moving to America was a big deal, but coming down here....it's like being in a whole other world." 

Rose nodded solemnly. "I hate to yell you this, but you have no idea girl. I work for the student association, and every year we have to welcome back alumni for their class reunions, and the bullshit we have to put up with....they are practically antiques. I have it on good authority that half of them had relatives that owned plantations. No joke."

Disgusting. 

"Please don't tell me these people actually exist." Rey's impression of the American South was what she had seen in Gone With the Wind: Dashing Rhett Butler, feisty Scarlett O'Hara, mint juleps, and family plantations. Strikingly absent from this cinematic masterpiece, however, was the brutality that enslaved peoples experienced on a day-to-day basis. This movie, she pondered, was certainly no Twelve Years A Slave. It was a disgrace. And the thought that anyone in modern society would defend this long-dead civilization made her angry. Very angry.

"Afraid so. Anyway, you wont have to deal with much of that being in music business. It's not like you'll be debating the history of the 19th century for fours years. I know some pretty excitable people in the History Department. I would steer clear. You'll be stuck in a time warp for hours." Rey laughed as Rose rolled her eyes. 

"Sure thing. I'll be sure to keep that in mind. It was nice to meet you Rose. I've got to run." 

"Nice to meet you too. And hey good luck. I know this wasn't your first choice, but you'll love it. Seriously." Rose was sincere. Excluding the normal college annoyances, she really had a blast and met a lot of great people. People she hoped she would know her whole life. 

*****

Rey was terribly nervous. After spending the day going through her to-do list she was ready to run back to her dorm room and pass out. Unfortunately, though, she had one more meeting to check off of her list, and that was with her College Advisor. 

Dr. Amilyn Holdo was once of the world's premiere opera singers and classical musicians. When she wasn't winning awards for her piano work, she was touring the globe giving critically acclaimed operatic performances. As her retirement neared, however, she found her passion lied more with helping the coming generations, artists full of potential - students she could mold to perfection. After holding the position of Chair of the Music Business Department for 10 years, Dr. Holdo held quite the reputation on campus as being one of the most talented - and unfortunately - strict professors in any department. She was both loved and feared.

And this is why as she walked past throngs of new students and up the hill to the Music Building Rey's stomach started to turn. She had barely made it into Belmont. She remembered how terrified she was during her audition, how she felt she barely made it through her solo, after which bursting into tears and running into her mother's arms. She never thought they would actually let her in. She expected to be turned out and sent home at any given moment. 

After making it into the building (thanking God for the A/C) , she walked the end of the hallway finding a maze of office doors. As she walked she saw down the corridor the name placard she was looking for. But right as she was about to put her hand up to knock, the door flew open and she was hit with a brick wall. And this brick wall apparently had a mouth on it, because once Rey got her senses back she heard it say, "Watch where you're going." And it wasn't in a brisk way, nor was it some sort of light joke. It was loud, patronizing - and just downright....

"Rude much?"

  
"Let me guess sweetheart. You're a freshman. In an awful hurry to get started aren't we?" 

Rey wondered what the punishment would be for punching another student before her first day. In front of her advisor too. 

"Wipe that smirk on your face and get out of my--"

"Rey Shaw. Come in and have a seat please. As much as I'm enjoying this little tiff, I'd like to be home at some point tonight."

The brick wall speaks: "A pleasure to meet you Rey. Have a nice year." He gave her a wink and walked away.

"Now Miss Shaw.....let's get started....."


	2. "There is no was"

After taking a breath and setting her things down, Rey sat down and steeled herself for what she hoped would be a painless meeting, though at this point all she could really think about was this guy who apparently thought he was God's gift.

"Okay Rey so let me give you a run-down about how these meetings will go while you're here. At the beginning of each semester we will meet to go over your schedule. Every two weeks I'd like to see you in my office to go over your course load.....these meetings should be relatively quick.....simply getting a run-down on how things are going for you. I understand you're here to study Music Business with a minor in Classical Music, is that correct?"

Yes and of course she will think I'm trying to be like her....which is highly accurate.

"That's right. In a perfect world I'd like to focus on my music, but I understand it's not particularly practical post-graduation." Amilyn gave her a curious look. "Hmm. I'd say you're a bit more astute than some of our other music students. I wish they would take your lead and do the same. But I've found out the longer I'm teaching the more young students refuse to adhere to sound advice - to their peril."

This didn't surprise Rey, as she had always stood out from the crowd in this respect. Despite having two wonderful adoptive parents, her environment growing up was not lacking in hardship. Her parents had done well at the beginning of their marriage, but her father made some bad investments that had sent them almost over the edge and her parents into divorce. Thankfully, that did not end up being the case. But it definitely put a dent in her college savings when her parents asked for her help. "We promise Rey, we will pay you back. We're just having trouble paying the mortgage, but it will only be for a few years." A few years had come and gone, and Rey's savings account was depleted. She was devastated, and where anyone else would have felt betrayed, she still loved her parents because she knew what it was to be treated poorly. Her real parents had shown her that time and again. 

"Well, that is definitely not me." 

"Now that that's out of the way, I think we need to go over your schedule. I think what we should probably do at this point is knock out your Gen Ed courses, which will free you up to focus on your major." With a pensive look, she made a few clicks on her computer, and handed Rey a sheet of paper. "This is your schedule. I've emailed you a copy as well."

Rey was.....annoyed. She had already taken virtually all of these classes in high school, but unfortunately hadn't taken AP versions of them to test out. As she read through it, she saw the scheduling was a bit different than it had been in high school. 

Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays

Survey of American History 8:00-9:30am

Creative Writing 12:00-1:00pm

Intro to World Religions 7:00-9:00pm 

Tuesdays and Thursdays

Communications 10 to 11am 

Intro to American Government 12:00-1pm

Yikes. No music to be found. How in the world would she survive this semester in one piece? 

"Aside from this Rey I would like you to get started on the credits for your minor. I myself won't have the time to teach you, but we have excellent TAs that usually do the job. I'll set you up with one once I've found someone with a compatible schedule. So far so good? Any questions?"

Yeah. Would it be okay if I skipped this semester all together?

"No I think I've got it for now." 

"Excellent. Well I'll let you go. If you need anything before our next meeting let me know."

Rey gathered her things and headed out. "Thank you Dr. Holdo."

"Of course."

*****

Monday came much faster than she had anticipated.

She had spent the weekend getting her supplies together - books, binders, regular school supplies that she had forgotten - from the campus bookstore, become acquainted with the cafeteria which had a decent amount quality food, and the library. If she was going to start the year off right she might as well peruse her textbooks before classes began. Thankfully, though, after meeting with her residential director, she learned her potential dorm-mate had unexpectedly dropped out, and from that point decided to stay in her room. 

When Monday reared its ugly head (with it's stupid 8am class), she got up early to eat breakfast in the cafeteria and headed over to the Social Sciences building. 

After walking up to the third floor, nerves starting to pick up, she found the lecture hall and took a seat. Only a handful of students were there, it being 20 minutes before class, but she wasn't going to risk being late on her first day. It was surprising to see that unlike in the movies she'd seen it was rather small. It could hardly be called a lecture hall, with only enough seats to fill about twenty people, and that was if every seat was filled. 

As the time hit 7:55, Rey's jaw dropped. 

Striding into the room was the brick wall she had run into in front of Dr. Holdo's office. 

Just great. On Monday, at an 8am class, this was the cherry on top. 

He didn't seem to notice her presence (thankfully) at first and walked to the other side of the room, taking a seat towards the front (of course - probably a major brown-nose). Okay that may have been an unfair assessment, Rey thought, but seriously. 

Finally, a man Rey presumed to be the professor approached the room, and after saying a few words to someone out in the hall "No I will not help you with this again outside of office hours" he opened and shut the door. 

He sighed, hands in his pockets. "Good Morning to you all. My name is Dr. Luke Skywalker, professor of History. Though I would much prefer it if you addressed me as Luke. To tell you a bit about my background, got my BA and Master's Degree at Ohio State University and my Doctorate at Vanderbilt. I specialize in American History with an emphasis on African-American History."

Nothing out of the ordinary so far. He looked the typical professor. He was short, with sandy blonde hair and strikingly blue eyes. He had a soft voice, but commanded respect, exuding authority despite his lack of bravado. 

"I know many of you are not History Majors, but history is a vital part of our lives. Without it, we wouldn't know the context of our lives, our countries, our societies. How would it affect you to know that you knew nothing about your parents? Nothing about where you came from? It is often these things that dictate to us who we are and where we are going."

Hmmm. Rey found herself hanging on to his every word with a complete understanding of what he was saying. She herself knew little of her parents (her real ones), and wondered now how much that had affected who she was.

"Now let's get started. I assume you've already read through the syllabus and read the first three chapters." Yes, and practically half the book as I had nothing to do all weekend. 

He started his lecture, and the class listened quietly, taking notes and some occasionally whispering to each other about "What did he say? What year was it?" and "God I hope there are not going to pop quizzes in this class." Halfway through a lecture regarding early colonial America, a hand shot up in the air. 

Of course he would.

"Ben Solo?"

Ah so that was the brick wall's name

"Dr. Skywalker I have to object to your reading of Bacon's rebellion."

Rey snorted. Loudly.

The object of her derision looked back at her with a hint of annoyance and then - a bit of recognition. And a smirk.

Damn him.

He turned back around in his seat continuing: "As I was saying, you argue that the rebellion was simply a tussle over the ownership of the colonial frontier - just another effort among many to drive out Natives from their lands."

"Yes, that's correct." Dr. Skywalker answered as if he had expected this exact response. 

"I would have to respectfully disagree on that point. This may have involved the the dominance of white colonials over their native neighbors, but in a broader context it is a major precursor to the Revolutionary War."

Rey had to admit she was impressed. She certainly had never thought to think this hard about things this early in the semester. She only planned to get her A and move on, but the back and forth between the two was interesting. Mostly because of the two involved though and not the topic itself. Stories involving the massacre of Native Americans, slaves, and indentured servitude were interesting in and of themselves, but she just wanted to be back behind her piano. 

Still, she hoped Dr. Skywalker would put this jerk in his place sooner rather than later.

Luke tilted his head in thought, and Rey thought he would counter him, but much to her horror he directed his eyes her way."

"Miss.........." he paused.

"Shaw. Rey Shaw." Shit here we go.

"Rey. Would you agree with Ben that this event should be examined in a broader context or should more importance be placed on the immediate events and their consequences to native peoples?"

God. Rey tried to pull whatever she could out of the hours of reading she had done that weekend, but it was still early, and though this _Ben Solo's_ brain was in full gear hers had yet to awaken properly. But, she was good at winging it. 

"Well frankly I would have to say the unfair treatment of minorities, particularly Native Americans was wholly unjust and despicable, and though the Revolution was a seminal event in our nation's history, we cannot let its prominence overshadow our nation's shortcomings. I would wager that their experiences should far outweigh those of white colonial landowners. 

Damn. She even impressed herself. Maybe she would enjoy this class after all.

Ben's face turned red not because he was embarrassed, Rey thought, but because he was angry. 

He seemed to push it down thought when he prompted, "So you are saying that a somewhat minor event during the colonial period should far outweigh that of the American Revolution and its effects on our nation's history - the economy, the formation of our Federalist System, the construction of our Constitution - they all pale in comparison to a group of natives that were pushed of their lands during one rebellion?"

Well. Okay Maybe she set herself up for failure here. But Rey didn't give up. She was spunky. She could handle this idiot. 

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying." She looked down at him smugly, expecting Dr. Skywalker to chime in and agree with her.

Ben turned to her again with an air of smug pretension: "You know, this is history. And while human emotions fuel historic events, they certainly have no place in the historiography."

I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him. 

"My this is an interesting first day. I think you both have valid points, though unfortunately this is all the time we have left. Please refer to your syllabus and I shall see you all on back on Wednesday."

Rey looked over and Ben winked at her _again_. 

Asshole.

Interrupting her from her mental diatribe against her new nemesis, Luke called her down, "Miss Shaw please come see me."

Great.

"Yes professor?" Already on her first day she was in for it.

"I very much enjoyed your views today. What is your major? I don't believe it's history, correct?"

"You are correct. It's actually Music Business with a minor in piano."

See. I'm not even a history major and I can handle this.

"I have to say I was impressed. It's not every day that someone fulfilling a Gen-Ed credit is so animated in my class. I wonder....are you looking for a work-study job on campus Rey?"

Rey could not believe her luck. She had tried and failed left and right in every department building and with every teacher to snag a good work-study job, and it seemed that had all been taken.

"Absolutely I am."

Luke smiled, "Great. All of my majors are currently occupied, and I happen to know of a position that you may enjoy. A relatively easy one in fact. Are you familiar with Belmont Mansion?"

Mansion? Definitely not something she heard about on her orientation tour.

"No sir I'm not. What is it?"

"Well currently it acts as a museum on campus, but formerly it was a summer estate owned by the Acklen family in the 19th century. It was antebellum home. I know the staff, in fact I often send my Public History students to them for experience. I know they're looking for tour guides. Would you be interested?"

Tour guides. Rey couldn't help but think of Rose.

"Would that mean I would just be taking people around the museum or........."

"Well yes and no. Of course in the simplest of terms you would, but you would need to know not only the history of the family but of the furniture and rooms themselves."

Yikes. Sounds like another class she doesn't want to take. 

"Well I don't know......I'm not sure if that would be something I'd be good at." Except that I spent most of my semester money already on books and food. 

He handed her a business card:

**"Poe Dameron: Executive Director and Curator, Belmont Mansion House Museum."**

"This is my contact for the museum. Give him a call. You can set up a meeting and get a feel for things. If not, that's perfectly fine. But between you and me," and here he whispered conspiratorially, "it's the easiest job on campus."

Rey smirked.

"Okay perhaps I will."

"Excellent. Rey...a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to your work. See you Wednesday."

"You as well professor. Thank you."

Rey had everything lined up perfectly now. First class down - during which she had done surprisingly well - and hopefully she wouldn't be seeing Ben Solo at any time outside that 8am slot......


	3. "Memory believes before knowing remembers"

Belmont Mansion House Museum

Nashville, TN

Rey could not believe that her first week was over with. She finally had a feel for her schedule, and despite having what she thought was a dangerously excessive homework load, she enjoyed her classes. 

Every class though, except perhaps one------though she knew after the first day it would be the death of her.

Ben Solo was insufferable. It seemed that everything he said was a calculated attempt to piss her off. And she fell into the trap every time. 

"Are you honestly telling me that we can find nothing admirable in the conversion of African slaves by evangelicals?"

They were currently in the middle of a lecture from Dr. Skywalker (" _must I ask you again? - it's Luke - I'm not an old fuddy duddy")_ on the Great Awakening when Rey interjected with a spirited diatribe on what she deemed "an inherently racist movement with no other objective than the further physical and mental subjugation of minorities in early America."

"Let me me ask you this....." Ben faced her with his signature look of superiority, "Is there ever a point at which you will see the history of this country in gray instead of black and white? You realize that these are humans, right? Human beings are prone to making stupid decisions left and right. I wonder Miss Shaw - if all of your misdeeds were laid out for the coming generations, what crimes they will be condemning _you_ for...."

With her lips together in a firm line and a roll of her eyes she responded: "I don't know, but I can tell you that I certainly wouldn't be found ending a sentence with a preposition."

That will show him. Mr. _Perfect_.

Watching them go back and forth on the first day, Luke grew excited at the banter that became a daily occurrence in his American History Course. He enjoyed seeing someone give his nephew a hard time - though Ben was at the top of his department among his fellow majors, he had yet to learn how to engage his peers in a more - well - calm and rational manner. 

Sure these little brawls were funny...he caught himself giggling before he could stop himself; but he found it was distracting the other students from learning, and him from his lectures. 

"Okay Rey.....when arguing a point we want to make sure it's relevant. As much as I'm pleased that you have high standards regarding proper grammar, this is a history course. _Ben -_ I think at this point you should be able to concede that some of Rey's points are valid. We can't have any blind spots here, and your argument needs some fine-tuning."

Turning to the front, they both turned red. Rey felt like she was being chastised like a toddler, but would concede that she probably deserved it. And he _definitely_ did, or at least she thought so. 

"Okay kids I think we can wrap it up early. Until Monday....."

Rey stood up, gathering her things, and took a last look at her nemesis. He looked back with disdain and sped out the door.

She was beyond relieved the weekend had arrived. A full two days without seeing Ben Solo was just what the doctor ordered. 

*****

Saturday morning was supposed to be relaxing. It was supposed to be a time when everyone, tired from the first week of school, would be sleeping in for the first time

Not her. Nope. Because last night it took her forever to get to sleep, as her room was situated right above the entry way into her dorm building. 

And today the plan had been to head up to the Mansion to finally speak with someone about getting a job. She had been using her student ID to eat at the campus cafeteria, but she wanted the extra money to get what she wanted - maybe buy some new clothes for a change. And perhaps begin saving up for a car. 

After checking her reflection one last time, resigned to the effect no sleep had had on her face, she headed out, walking past the university bell tower and up the hill to the museum.

It was still stiflingly hot outside. She walked up the steps and rang the doorbell, lifting her shirt from her chest hoping to God that this Civil-War Era museum had some form of air-conditioning.

After a few minutes the large door swung open, and before her stood the last person she ever expected to see.

"Rose?" 

"Hey girl! They told me you were coming today!" Rose pulled her into the front hall. 

"I'm sorry, who told you I was coming?" 

"Poe did! He's a good friend of mine. He graduated only a few years ago, and we met at one of the team's basketball games."

"Yes, though I'm starting to regret it." Rey turned hearing a male voice come from her left side. 

Rose gave him a sheepish look "Are you saying I've interrupted a tour?" she whispered.

"Yes, I would say that's an accurate statement. It's not every day we have a family descendant in this house who happens to have a lot of original artwork. Your timing is impeccable."

Rey could tell this light scolding was nothing more than a friend poking at another friend, but she was still nervous. He would after all be her boss.

"Yeesh. Sorry. I'll bring Rey into the Salon and we'll wait until you're done." She took her hand and began leading her forward, but he stopped her.

"No need. Rey come on back to my office, and we'll get started........."

"Wait," said Rose, "If you're not giving this fancy smancy tour to our distinguished guest, who is?"

The universe had quite a sense of humor because right after the last word left Rose's mouth, Rey heard two people descending from the grand staircase of the house....

and a voice that made her stomach fall to her feet......

"So you can see Mrs. Whitby that we have very little in the way of original artwork. In fact we're convinced most of it was destroyed during the Battle of Nashville. Any piece that you're willing to add to our collection would be a significant contribution." 

Rey, her friend Rose, and her potential boss remained under the staircase, giving them time to continue their conversation. Peeking a bit over the railing, she got a view of the the lady Ben was speaking to.

This woman looked exactly as Rey thought she would. She looked to be in her seventies (no _eighties_ ) and her hair was bright white from root to tip, which she kept up in a bun on top of her head. She had on what Rey would call a "Jackie Kennedy" outfit - a bright green jacket with gold buttons matching a pencil skirt of the same color. In her hands was a bag that definitely appeared to be expensive (one Rey would never have been able to afford). And her face had the most unattractive grimace she'd ever seen on a person, as if she couldn't stand to be in the room for another minute. 

"Young man I'd have to say that I don't know if my husband's great-grandfather would be pleased with his things being hung here. After all, this wasn't his house."

Ben exhibited a look of frustration that she'd not seen before on his face, one that he was trying very hard to suppress. 

He nodded. "Yes ma'am, but as she was his wife we think she would have hun---"

This Mrs. Whitby interrupted him with her finger in his face, "and I'm sure you're about to say that she hung his portrait in here because she loved him oh so much. Is that correct?"

Ben took a sharp breath in, realized he had no decent response, and chastised himself for not thinking of something better to say. 

"Well, yes actually we believe so. She may have built this house with her second husband, but we think she brought the painting of Col. Acklen with her."

Poe shook his head, knowing perhaps that he was not going to come out of this with anything. 

With a look of resigned annoyance, Mrs. Whitby spoke calmly: "Mr. Solo I'm sorry, but I think it would be best if the portrait remained at Claremont for the time being. After all, it was his estate, and quite frankly hanging his portrait in the home of his wife's _second_ husband would be highly inappropriate."

Rey was delighted. She had never seen Ben Solo look so furious. 

Gritting his teeth he responded, "Of course ma'am. We do appreciate you coming to see us." He began walking her past his quiet audience up to the front door. "Should you ever change your mind please let us know."

"I won't, but thank you. Have a pleasant say Mr. Solo. Do tell Mr. Dameron I appreciate his _hospitality."_

With an elegant wave she turned and walked down the house steps, the large door closing behind her.

"DAMMIT!!!" 

"Well I see that didn't go as planned." Poe looked at him with a sense of defeat. 

"Well maybe it would have helped things if you had given the tour yourself _director_."

Rey thought it best during this conversation to remain hidden under the stairwell. She knew there was a difference between irritated and superior Ben Solo and _this_ , and she wanted no part of it.

"As I said before this day began if you'll recall, I had to welcome a new employee. Is that something you would have been willing to do? Hmmm?"

"Perhaps not. But this better be one hell of a new employee to keep you from handling something like this." 

Oh no. No no no no no. She had to get out of here. There were two doors leading out onto the old porch, and maybe if she snuck out now she could climb down the.......

"You have got to be kidding me." 

_Shit._

”You know what....I think I better...um...yeah....” Rose flew out the door as if she was being chased by some unseen figure. 

Poe seeing Rey in mid-stride halfway to the porch door began to laugh. She could tell Poe was enjoying this, but couldn't place why. Perhaps she wasn't the only one who enjoyed getting under Ben Solo's skin. 

She turned around and walked into the front hall directly in front him. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

He began running his fingers through his hair frantically, Rey surmising this must be a tick of his that showed up when he was especially perturbed. 

"It means what. are. you. doing. here?" He could hardly get the words out of his mouth.

Poe cut in, "She's going to be one of our new tour guides. Luke was having trouble finding someone, and said that Rey here was a pretty decent history student."

Ben with a look of incredulity replied, "A......history student? A _history_ student?!" His eye began to twitch, his face on the verge of some kind of explosion. "Do you even know what she spouts off in class?" 

Now it was Rey's turn to explode, "Pardon me your majesty, but I happen to think my opinions are well-informed, and quite frankly yours are nothing but outdated arguments that were last appropriate a century ago and absurd even by those standards."

Now Poe could see what Luke had been talking about, and it really was entertaining to watch. 

"Okay look. - he place a hand on each of them - "it's not as if you have to work side by side. Rey will be giving tours all day and you'll most likely be in the office or out on the floor working on our new pieces. You won't even have to talk to each other if you don't want to, but at least try to get along. For my sake......okay?"

Rey looked up at Ben with a resigned expression. "Of course no problem."

Ben nodded quietly. 

_Thank_ _God_ thought Poe. I _cannot handle another drama queen in this house. Speaking of which....._

"Where is Finn?"

"He's out with a client right now, but he said he'd be back shortly." After a pause - "I have work to do excuse me."

Ben walked past them with a huff and climbed the staircase two at a time.

She raised an eyebrow, "He works.....upstairs?" Poe smiled "Well, he works everywhere in the museum. He's our Registrar of Collections. It's his job to catalog and maintain all of our pieces. What I said was true. You really won't be seeing a lot of of each other, but I really hope you can get along. You could learn a lot from him."

Not interested because I'm not a history major, but thanks anyway.

"I'll try."

"Excellent. Follow me and we'll get started."

Rey wondered why Luke had never mentioned Ben working there. No matter what, though, she decided she would never be friends with Ben Solo, no matter how long they worked together. 

She didn't see it, but if she had looked back right at that moment she would have seen Ben Solo staring at her from the top of the landing.


	4. "Webs spun long before"

The _tete - a - tete_ room

"Okay Rey. Well now that we've gotten past what I hope was the last awkward phase of your hiring process, we can go over what's expected. "

He looks around his desk and Rey thinks surely he doesn't mean to find something in this Hoarders Paradise.

"Ah! Here we go. Alright." He hands her a bound book, which reads "Belmont Mansion: The Story of Regina Acklen." It looks homemade. She flips through what looks like a script and groans inwardly. It looks like she'll be learning more than she expected.

"So this is our tour guide manual. What I'd like you to do is take some time to go over it - you don't have to memorize it yet, because I'm going to have one of our staff train you. I unfortunately am always a little busy, otherwise I'd do it myself."

This seems to be his excuse a lot, Rey ponders - perhaps Ben did have a reason for being so frustrated. Well - even if he did - who really cares.

He must notice the look on her face, because then he replies, "I know it's a lot, but you will learn it. Once you've said it ten times a day, weekend after weekend, you'll be able to say it in your sleep. And then it might actually be fun." Doubtful. "Once Kaydel completes her tour" he checks his watch "which should be any minute, I'll have her show you the ropes. We'll do this for a few days so you feel comfortable. In the meantime Ben can give tours until you feel ready."

Oh great. Another reason for him to hate me.

"Boss?" A young girl, most likely another college student, steps into the office and plops herself down in the chair next to Rey. "Tour's all done. I swear I thought they'd never leave the gift shop." She rolls her eyes and looks over. "Who is this?"

"Kaydel this is Rey. She's our new docent. She'll be taking Laura's place."

"Thank God. If I have to more any more shifts with Oscar the Grouch I might be arrested for assault." 

Yes. We like her.

Poe sighs. "Well she's going to have to learn how to do everything _first_ , which means you will continue to give tours with Ben until she's ready."

She shrugs. "No problem. Nothing I can't handle. Come on Rey! I can show you around."

*****

Rey really liked Kaydel. She was bubbly, but not in an annoying way and sardonic about nearly everything, which Rey loved. 

"Okay so what year are you?" They're walking up to the front of the house, the floors croaking with every step. The house is dead quiet, except for the sound of their voices. 

"I'm a freshman. I'm a music student. A classical music student."

"Huh. How in the world did you land this job? I knew like, four people who were in line for it....no offense or anything."

Hmm. Strange. Rey had no reason not to believe Luke when he said his students were all occupied. I wonder........

"None taken. Dr. Skywalker recommended it. I have no idea why. He seems to think I'm decent at history, though I beg to differ."

They walk up into a small room with two french doors, with yellow, purple and red tinted glass. The wallpaper was _busy,_ but all of it was. There were little knick-knacks scattered on all of the tables, a beautiful desk in the corner, and a large white marble mantel under a large gilded mirror. 

"Well, you definitely don't have to be good at history to do this. It's really no big deal. Hardest part is learning everything, but once you do it's so easy. Usually two people work a shift, and they take turns giving the tours."

"What does the other person do while the other one is on tour?"

"Just open the door when new people come in and add them on to the tour in progress. Easy, right? And then if there's no one here, you just do whatever Poe needs you to do." She leans in and whispers, "though he really never does. Which means you can bring your homework in....or play candy crush. It's whatever."

Rey doesn't know why shes asks, but she does, "So what does Ben normally do?"

Her trainer smirked. "Oh Oscar? He's our registrar. So basically he just spends time between tours putting new pieces into the system and checking on the condition of the period pieces. He really won't bother you. He lurks around here like Frankenstein or something." They both giggle.

After that, Kaydel takes her from room to room, a total of thirteen rooms, giving her the flow of the tour and a general overview. 

It's quite a long tour, taking an hour, plus time spent in the gift shop, which Rey learns she must _also_ learn how to work. She's starting to wonder if this job is even worth it, but if she gets extra time to do homework, it might not be so bad. 

They take the last step down back into the large room, which Rey has learned is called "The Grand Salon," grand indeed. The windows were gorgeous. She noticed more colored panes. The floor was painted a black and white tile marble and the ceiling was painted with pink and green stenciling on a light blue background. Rey decided this lady must have loved pink and green, because the cornices were the same colors, all original plaster. She decided she liked them too. Nothing seemed to match, yet everything fit.

_It was just as it should be_.

Okay Rey. That's a strange thought to have. 

As they stepped further into the Salon, she wondered why they hadn't seen Ben Solo on the second floor. Perhaps he left for the day. Good. 

Kaydel sighed. "Well. That's it. So you've seen the house. What do you think?"

Giving her a genuine smile, she answered, "I love it. I really do."

*****

Poe had given her Sunday off, as they were having a wedding, so Rey took herself to the library to finish her homework and go over the tour manual.

Turning through it, she noticed what looked like old coffee stains on the pages. This manual must not have been updated in a long time. It looked well-used. 

Having Kaydel show her through the house first had helped. With each page she could clearly picture each room and everything in it. Apparently that first room with the colored windows was called the _tete - a -tete_ room, what Kaydel called "the gossip room. This is where us girls would talk trash and scheme on how to meet hot men." Rey laughed quietly to herself. 

The Grand Salon was a "show off room. They put some of their best pieces here for guests to see, but used it for parties too. We use it for weddings these days." Easy enough.

The history of the family though is what interested Rey. Apparently the home was built and owned by Regina Hayes Acklen with her second husband, though incredibly no one seemed to know his name. There weren't a lot of family records, and what they did find were pretty generic. A family bible, unfortunately lacking birth and death records, some property deeds, and a few family letters here and there. Apparently all the rest was destroyed in the Battle of Nashville during a fire. 

This also explained why there were hardly any original pieces in the house. And - to her shock - absolutely no family portraits or photographs. So the tour centered around the house itself, and how it functioned.

The house was built in 1853 by the couple. They also had a large plantation in Louisiana called Claremont, which Regina had inherited from her first husband. (Ah. This must be what Mrs. Whitby was referring to) and Belmont was a summer home, called an estate because there was no land to work, and the only working slaves were those that helped in household duties - caring for the children, cleaning the house, etc. It was meant to be a refuge from the hot Louisiana summers.

Well that doesn't make sense. It's still hot as hell _here._

There was a large water tower (now the university's bell tower) , and an extensive greenhouse and even a bowling alley. There were five gazebos on campus made of old cast iron, still on the university grounds today. Mrs. Acklen had placed statuary not only all over her house, but outside as well. 

It was very interesting. Though, Rey remembered, none of this would have been here if not for them being slave-owners. 

Rey thought no matter how much she liked about the house or its exterior she would never like the Acklens. 

*****

The week was pretty boring.

Rey focused her classwork, studying the tour manual when she had free time. She was finally getting the groove of things, and even history class was going well. She and Ben seemed to have a sort of detente going, perhaps knowing if they irritated each other here it would make work that much harder. And Rey was perfectly fine with that.

She hadn't seen him much outside of class, and never saw him out on campus. 

He really must be lurking around in the mansion all day. She figured he probably lived in a cave that he never left. It felt strange to think of him as having a place to go home to. 

Not that she cared. 

It was finally Saturday again, and she found herself walking up to the museum again, and this time the door flew open long before she could knock. 

"Glad you decided to come back!"

Kaydel showed her inside, and thankfully the air was a lot cooler. It could have been better, but it was good enough. The ceilings were twelve feet high, which gave the heat room to rise up, making it less stuffy. 

"Alright so thankfully I just got done wi-"

"Kaydelllllllllll." 

Rey turned, and a found the source of the voice. It was young man dressed in a suit and tie (in _this_ weather?), typing away on his cell phone. 

"Finn. Whatever it is you're about to ask me, the answer has to be no. I'm supposed to be training Rey today."

That made him look up fast.

"Ahhh. Hello Rey. I'm Finn. I'm the wedding coordinator, and unfortunately I'm going to have to steal your trainer here, because we have a wedding tonight, and I'd like to get all this junk behind me out of the way ASAP. Sorry!" 

At that he turned way, motioning for Kaydel to follow him. 

"Finn Ben is supposed to be helping you move this stuff. He's a guy anyway."

Finn turned, "Yes darling, but Poe is currently in a meeting with him, and I need help now." He snapped his fingers and pointed forward.

So far Rey wasn't a fan. She didn't like rude people, but maybe upon getting to know him she would like him. She was more afraid of what was about to come out of Kaydel's mouth...

"God. Rey I'm sorry, but he will never let up until I do this. He literally doesn't even need to be doing this right now. I'm sure he only wants it done now so his staff can goof off later tonight."

She shook her head. "No, it's no big deal. Really, it's fine. What should I do in the meantime?"

"Here follow me."

Oh no. She was taking her toward Poe's office, and Rey had a bad feeling.

Waltzing in like she lived there, Kaydel brought her in where Ben was seen standing over Poe's shoulder, both of them looking at a computer screen.

"Who is this lady again? Did you say she had a house in Rhode Island?" It was Poe.

"Yep," Ben said, shaking his head, "and I have it on good authority that she has a painting. A painting of the Acklen children."

Poe's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

It was right at this point they noticed the two waiting by the door. 

Ben looked annoyed.

"Soooooo we have a little problem."

"Can it wait? This is actually important." That was Ben.

"No, it _can't_ because her majesty FINN said he needs me to move everything out for the wedding this evening."

Poe put his hands over his eyes, and Rey thought working with Finn he probably did this a lot. "That wedding doesn't even start until 7:00PM. That's well after closing time, and we give him that time to prepare for it."

"Yeah well I mentioned that, but tell that to him." 

The office door creaked open: "Hello......I'm still seeing dumpy old chairs sitting in the middle of my aisle...."

The only reason Poe put up with Finn's nonsense was because the only real money the mansion made came from weddings. The rest were donations, but nothing near the amounts that were spent on events.

Finn brought the money in, and unfortunately that left him no other choice but to....

"Alright fine. Go on out and help him with whatever he needs. I'll have Ben show Rey around. But if the doorbell rings, you tell him that you need to answer it. You still work under me."

"Alright thanks. Rey I'll get done as fast as I can, okay?" She ran out into the salon, and Rey was left trying to think of some kind of illness that could get her out of this. 

Ben Solo looked like his face was on fire.

As he opened his mouth, Poe anticipated him: "Ben they'll be plenty of time to go over this later."

"But..."

"Just, take Rey on one of your tours today so she can see how it's really done. Is that alright with you Rey?"

Nope.

"Of course. Who better to learn from than the _all-knowing_ registrar of collections?" The sarcasm was highly intended. 

"Fine," he ground out. 

At that point fate stepped in as the doorbell rang. 

They both stalked out toward the front door, Rey wishing she were anywhere but there. 


	5. "I was in time again, hearing the watch"

"Here you'll see original crown molding and gilded mirrors, as well as statuary - most of which was brought over by Mrs. Acklen from Europe." 

They were currently in the Winter Parlor of the house, and if Rey were to be honest, she would say that she was impressed. She hadn't expected this tour with her nemesis to be interesting in the least. After all, she'd already listened to Kaydel's, and it was informative, but not exciting. 

But she could really feel Ben Solo's passion for the house in every fact he laid bare. She could hear the reverence he held for every mantelpiece, gasolier and plaster cornice. These were things that Rey had little to no interest in, but to him it seemed to be his life, emanating from the innermost fiber of his being. How could he possibly be so interesting and engaging, yet so nauseating?

The tour group Rey mingled with was typical, made up of a group of older people enjoying their retirement, prospective university students, and families with kids. Every now and then, they would raise their hands and ask him questions.

And he always answered them with patience and a sort of openness that Rey never experienced with him in class. 

As Rey moved with the group toward the Grand Salon, a little girl that had been quietly taking in the house raised her tiny hand.

"Question?"

"Hi Ben I'm Leah. Can I ask you a question?" Her round hazel eyes widened, showing a bit of apprehension. 

He smiled. Okay so maybe he has a nice smile. Still.

"Sure what is it?" 

She walked over to the grand piano placed at the end of the salon. This piano was modern, used for weddings and classical concerts. 

"Did the lady that lived here play this piano?" 

Rey smiled. She really loved kids. And the little girl's curiosity was infectious. 

"Yes actually, she did. We have her piano in our central parlor, but we can't play it because we don't want to break it."

Leah looked as if this was the most interesting thing she'd ever heard. And her confidence grew with his response.

"Ben can _you_ play the piano?"

To her shock, Rey watched Ben walk over and sit down on the piano bench - and begin to play.

And he played _beautifully_. 

His fingers moved with a slow and steady confidence, and she could hear the notes echoing into the room and throughout the house. The vibrations bounced from wall to wall, and as the notes hit a crescendo they flew down from the walls and mirrors and soared into her heart.

Suddenly a brief flash, like a bolt of lightning, hits her eyes and she can see another piano. 

It's somewhat familiar - a deep brown mahogany - and there are far fewer keys. The room is glowing in a low light and she can briefly see someone sitting at the piano.

A gentleman with dark hair. 

As soon as she sees it, the image flashes out of her mind, almost as if it had never happened. 

As the notes fade out, the group claps, and the little girl runs up to him with a large toothy grin. 

"Wow Ben that was cool!" 

He..... _high-fives_ her?

Rey could not believe this. Who had kidnapped Ben Solo and replaced him with this person? 

She now understood why he had likely been in Dr. Holdo's office the first day she met him. He must be a music major. 

Of course he is.

The tour continues, and Rey admittedly has a hard time paying attention. Her brain is on Ben Solo Information overload. 

Thirty minutes later, they are escorting the last guest out of the gift shop, the little girl who loved the piano. She shakes Ben's hand with a grin and hops down the front steps.

The large door swings shut, and now Rey is bracing herself for the return of the Ben Solo _she_ knows.

And he doesn't disappoint.

"What the hell were you doing Rey? Were you paying any attention?"

She steps back with a huff, almost backing into a large statue of Ruth sitting underneath the front hall gasolier. 

"I was paying attention. How did I give you any indication otherwise _Mr. Solo_?"

Rey swears his eyes roll all the way up the twelve foot ceiling and back. 

"You asked not even one question. This will be your job. Are you prepared to do this? Or do you just assume you know everything, as usual?"

Okay so maybe he was right. She had walked around in a bit of a stupor. And after the piano incident, she was still in a stupor, albeit of a different kind. But he underestimated her. She would prove him wrong. 

"I assure you Ben Solo," pointing her finger into his chest with each word, "that I will learn that manual front to back. I will know the history of this house better than you ever have."

That stupid wry smile of his takes hold of his face.

"I've been working in this house for four years. I know every piece, every letter, and every person associated with this house and this family. You really think you can learn all that I know before you start doing this?"

She should have known her limits. She should have been rational. There was no way in hell she was ever going to learn everything in that amount of time. She only had a week before Poe wanted her to be on her own, and she hadn't even given a tour yet, even in front of Kaydel. 

But she never ever backed down from a challenge. Especially not from Ben Solo.

"I bet you fifty dollars that by the end of next week I will know everything. I'll even learn something you _don't_ know." 

He nearly guffawed.

Ben walks past her and heads toward the back offices. Just before he turns, he looks back at her. 

"You're on sweetheart."

And there, Rey notices, is that damn wink. 

*****

**Amilyn Holdo**

amilyn.holdo@belmont.edu

To: **Rey Shaw**

rey.shaw@belmont.edu

cc: **Darth Maul**

darth.maul@belmont.edu

Rey,

You'll remember I promised to find you a solid TA so that you could knock some of your music credits out. I've cc'd one of the best. 

Darth please get with Rey on setting up a training room schedule and follow-up when complete.

Thanks,

Dr. Amilyn Holdo 

B.A. Berklee College of Music

M. Ed Belmont University 

Chair, Music Business

**Belmont University**

Finally. 

After reading Dr. Holdo's email Rey was elated. The past few weeks had been mentally draining, dealing with subjects she loathed - and _people_ she loathed. 

She could finally sit in front of a piano and play. This was why she was here. 

Only one more semester of Gen Ed., and she would be blissfully free. 

A notification pops up on her computer:

**Darth Maul**

darth.maul@belmont.edu

To: **Rey Shaw**

rey.shaw@belmont.edu

Hello Rey,

Dr. Holdo sent me your schedule, and I think we need to start meeting in Music building at 7:00pm on Tuesdays and Thursdays for an hour and half. We can certainly meet outside of that time frame too, should you need it. 

Thanks,

Darth Maul

B.A. Berklee College of Music

Adjunct Professor

**Belmont University**

An hour and a half? It was certainly going to cut into her other classwork _and_ her bet with Ben Solo, but at least she'd be doing what she liked. 

To: **Darth Maul**

darth.maul@belmont.edu

From: **Rey Shaw**

rey.shaw@belmont.edu

Hi there,

Yes that works for me :)

Thanks,

Rey Shaw

**Belmont University**

Rey couldn't lie. She had wondered, after learning that Ben Solo was in the same department, if Dr. Holdo would have assigned him to her. After all, he was in her office right before she'd had her advisor meeting. 

Hopefully this "Darth Maul" character would be nicer. She didn't think she could handle dealing with any more fragile male egos. 

*****

It was an eerie night on campus.

It was still warm outside, yet leaves were starting to turn and fall from the trees.

Seriously, what kind of place was this? 

She walked into the university library to get as much done as she could on her coursework. After a few hours, she decided to make time to work on her special project.

Rey pulled her tour manual out and read through it several times more. She even pulled up pictures from the museum website so that she could learn to identify every piece. 

Then she wondered if she would be able to find anything in the stacks on the Acklen family. 

Pulling up the library database, she did multiple searches and found almost nothing. Everything Poe Dameron had was scanned into the system, and she had seen them before. 

Sighing, she decided to let it go for the night.

It was almost time for her training with Darth Maul. Picking up her bag, she walked back out into the night.

She had agreed to meet him in front of the building. 

She noticed, as she approached, a tall man with dark brown hair wearing a dark sweater, collared shirt underneath with khaki pants. 

And he was hot. 

When she came up to him, he must have realized it was her, because he smiled and waved. 

Even hotter. He had perfect white teeth and large blue eyes. 

When he spoke his voice sounded like liquid amber. 

"Hello there Rey. I'm Darth. A pleasure to meet you." He holds out his hand.

She happily takes it, "Nice to meet you." She feels a blush going up her neck and into her cheeks. This was not good. She could not have a crush on her TA. It would not end well. This is a dangerous path Rey. Let's not do this. 

He stares dead into her eyes as if he knows his effect on her. Rey wonders if all girls react this way to him. 

He smiles and shows her inside. The lower floor is hallway after hallway of practice rooms. She can hear a variety of music - clarinets bellowing out old New Orleans jazz, booming operatic voices, and southern gospel. 

And of course the essentials: Beethoven, Liszt, Bach.....

Right up her alley.

They find an empty room, and he had her take a seat in front of the piano.

"Okay Rey. I want you to play your best piece. I want to see where we are so we know what to work toward. Make sense?"

She nods. "Of course, but I'm warning you. I'm sure Beethoven is much overplayed, but he's one of my favorites." 

"Even better. I'll be at an advantage then. It will be easier to critique. Perhaps we can make a song your own by making some slight changes. I think it would be good for your recital."

She paused, tilting her head his way. "My recital?"

He smiled. "I think it be a good idea for you to participate in our semester concert. It will give us a solid goal to work toward."

She could not believe it. A concert - already? This was a dream come true. A bit nerve-wracking though, but nothing she hadn't done before.

"That's awesome. So when and where is it?"

"They hold it every year in December at the mansion."

Oh.

Could she do nothing without that house becoming involved? 

And more importantly - would Ben Solo be playing at this event? It was possible.

The last thing she wanted to do was play in front of him. Bad enough he nit-picks everything she says in their History class. She doesn't want him to corrupt this too. 

"Alright. Shall I start?" 

He motions up with his arm: "Play away......"

She begins to play, and he leans over the piano. 

And as she closes her eyes, she can't help but think of another piano she had heard that day.

And another player. 


	6. "Clocks Slay Time."

Rey was tired.

While she acknowledged the whole point of going to school was to get her music degree, she found that the addition of this recital was pushing her further and further over the edge.

And on top of her coursework and music sessions, she had to spend time studying the manual for her new job. And of course she had to go and make that stupid bet with Ben Solo. 

What possessed her to do such a thing? Why did she think she could possibly pull this off? She knew it was him. With any other person she could keep her calm, but for some reason whenever he opened his mouth to challenge her, she rose to the occasion with gusto. 

Perhaps too much. 

Which is why she found herself locked away in lower level of the university library learning more about 19th century porcelain than she ever cared to know. 

_Mrs. Acklen had three sets of Old Paris Porcelain, all gifts from her second husband, the first of which was a wedding present._ "How exciting!. I would have much preferred a diamond necklace seeing as my husband was loaded, but I imagine that's just me." The library was silent, apart from her ramblings and failed attempts at learning her spiel, reciting her lines over and over.

It was during this personal commentary that a familiar and unwelcome voice vibrated behind her. 

"Actually she preferred pearls to diamonds. She would have never been so gaudy as to flaunt her wealth - far too nouveau riche." 

Well of course. She couldn't possibly escape him if she tried.

Carrying a tote bag on his shoulder and several books under his arm, Ben walked in front of her table and pointedly stared. 

She rolled her eyes. "What on earth are you doing here? Come to pester me? I have news for you. I'm far too busy to be bothered."

It seemed the universe was constantly pushing them together, but they always interacted like magnets facing the opposite direction. 

He smiled. "Seeing as it's been nearly a week, I imagine you're now a connoisseur of the Acklen family, no?"

"We'll see Saturday, won't we?"

He nodded, attempting to keep his smile under control. "I suppose we will - and I'm looking forward to the new information you've promised. I'm sure Poe is too. I'll be sure to let him know when you have it so that we can give you credit."

Once again, as always when having any exchange with him, her face turned a dark shade of red, this time out of pure anger and frustration. 

"Go right ahead. I expect a room will be dedicated in my name. Be sure to have the plaque done in bronze with 'Rey Shaw' in large capital letters."

At this he finally let out the laugh he had been holding in: "You are quite the feisty one, aren't you? Is this how you treat your boyfriend too?"

Huh?  
  
"Which of my many boyfriends would you be referring to Ben Solo? I have quite a harem. Shall I go through them all now? I don't think we'd really have time for that......"

With an inscrutable look, he said something that surprised her: "No, just the one everyone girl on the campus fawns over. I believe you've been traipsing around with Darth, haven't you?"

Now her face turned red for an entirely different reason. Because Rey's silly crush on her music teacher had started to take on a life of its own, but that was not something she wanted to share with anyone, least of all Ben. 

She gave him a hard look. "I don't really see how that's any of your business."

He ran his hand through his hair. Rey noticed he did this quite a bit, but had yet to figure out what triggered it. It was a tick he couldn't seem to shake around her. 

"You're right. It isn't my business. But what is my business is your ability to give a competent tour at my museum."

Rey scoffed. " _Your_ museum? Right. I'll be sure to do that." 

He sighed, a concerned look on his face. "Just be careful Rey. He's not as innocent as he may seem."

Her mouth fell open. "My relationships whether platonic or biblical are none of your concern, but as it stands, he's just training me for the end of semester recital at the mansion. Besides I don't see why you're so concerned. Don't you have a lot of boring books to read on the Federalist Era or something? Furniture to polish? Statues to dust?" She had no idea why she kept going, but it was uncontrollable. 

She thought at this he would be infuriated, but he seemed to her to have a look of defeat cross his features. She had never seen this expression before. 

"Goodnight Rey."

He stormed off the way he came in, Rey assuming that he wished to find anywhere else in the building to sit but here with her. 

Why would he sit with you _Rey?_ Where is your brain going with this? And why exactly did he care so much that she was spending time with Darth Maul?

She supposed he knew Darth from being in the same department. After all, Ben was a senior, and Darth had recently graduated, so they had to have known each other at some point. He seemed to imply that Darth was...dangerous? Maybe not dangerous, but perhaps a womanizer of some sort? It was clear girls on campus liked him. Whenever they walked down the hallways of the music building she could see eyes follow his every move. And she could see why. He was classically handsome - suave, put together - and talented. Sometimes during their sessions he would play to show her what he wanted her to do, and she was impressed. It also helped that he smelled very good sitting next to her on the piano bench. 

But Ben's words bothered her. She couldn't seem to shake them. 

After an hour of going through the same information over and over, confident she could give this tour and answer any ridiculous question Ben could throw at her, she decided to take a break and head to the university cafeteria for dinner. 

On the way there, she heard her name being called from across the quad. 

"Rey! Hey Rey!"

Looking up she saw Kaydel waving in her direction. She quickly walked over to her. 

"Hey Kay, how are you?"

Kaydel was also carting around her heavy backpack, hair in two buns, one on each side of her face. "I'm okay. I just had the absolute worst pop quiz I've probably ever taken. Is it too early in the semester to fail a class?" 

Rey giggled. "At the rate I'm going I can actually say it feels possible."

"Okay good. I'm glad I'm not alone! Where are you headed?"

"I was just headed over to eat...do you...want to come with me?"

Kaydel smiled. "Actually I was going to ask you the same question. Come on!"

The two walked across the courtyard by the bell tower (water tower, Rey thought to herself - still having the Acklens on her brain) and into the dining hall. It was relatively crowded, as dinner had just begun. While Rey went to get pizza, she noticed Kaydel only got a salad. 

"Are you seriously only going to eat that? Aren't you hungry?"

Kaydel sighed. "I don't have a college boyfriend yet, and until I find one I'm definitely not going to let things slide, if you know what I mean." 

Sitting down together, Rey replied, "I guess I can respect that, but I can tell you the last thing I'm going to do is give up pizza for some guy I don't even know I'm going to meet yet. But to each his own." 

While talking Rey realized she really liked Kaydel. She thought perhaps she would have continued to act strictly professional so as not to begin a friendship in the workplace, but Kaydel seemed just as genuine outside of work as she did on a tour. Rey didn't often have girlfriends - or friends - for that matter. She found she much preferred being with herself, delving into a good book or going to see a movie alone. A random thought entered her mind - that Ben Solo seemed to be that sort of person too. She never noticed him with anyone on campus, and the only people he ever seemed to speak to were in class or co-workers at the museum. 

Because the universe had not been happy with their first exchange of the evening, it decided to play another game. 

Just as these thoughts went through her mind, Rey heard laughter coming from five booths up on the right and saw a very surprising sight before her. 

Ben Solo was sitting across from a red-headed boy who looked to be telling a very interesting story, moving his hands around like a mime. 

This was no great sight, but what really floored Rey was what she saw across from him. Because across from this red-headed person was her bitter rival - smiling and laughing at his friend's story. And next to him with her arms draping all over him was some sort of gorgeous Amazonian woman that looked far too much like a super model to be in college. 

Hm. 

Kaydel noticed that Rey had gone silent. She followed her line of sight. 

"Oh I see Ben has come out of the bat cave. Strange to see him here of all places." 

Rey poked at her last slice of pizza, suddenly losing her appetite though unable to determine why. "Who is that sitting with him?"

Kaydel shook her head, shoving a fork of lettuce into her mouth. "That's Bazine Netal and Armitage Hux. Armitage is a friend of his - very obnoxious and rude as hell. "

She cleared her throat before asking: "And Bazine. What's she, his girlfriend or something"? She definitely didn't mean for that to come out with the annoyance that it did. 

Her friend gave her a knowing smile. "Yep," she said with a hard 'p.' "That's her alright."

 _Oh_. 

Her stomach started to plummet. Rey would think again before eating here. The food was far too greasy.

"How long have they been together?"

Sifting through her thoughts she replied, "I think almost all four years of him being here. I really don't remember a time when they haven't been together. She's a poli-sci major. Very smart. I think she's going to be a lawyer or something."

God it's noisy in here. Should have just eaten in my dorm room.

Rey tried to control her growing interest. "Oh. Must be very smart I take it?"

Kaydel gave an evil grin. "Nah, she's just a bitch."

With that the two burst out laughing, catching the attention of said person and her boyfriend and pasty-colored friend. 

Ben Solo looked in shock seeing Rey there, but mostly aggravated. Rey gave a little wave and fake smile, and Ben's lovely partner snarled. 

Good. 

Kaydel snorted. "Too good. He is so easy to irritate. They belong to each other. Honestly. Sometimes she comes into the mansion to eat lunch with him, and Poe _hates_ it. She thinks the museum is a waste of Ben's time. She's constantly bitching about how dull it all seems and how he should be using his degree to get into law school like her or something."

This confused Rey. "You can get into law school with a History Degree?"

"It's been done before. I don't know. I don't really care. All I know is that she's threatening to work on the wedding staff with Finn, and guess who else does that?" She points to herself. "And Rey I don't think I can handle that twat by myself. I might burn the museum down. And I'd hate to do that to Oscar. Though I'm sure he would love going down with it, since he's so obsessed."

Rey laughed, then had an idea. "So you work on the wedding staff too? Is there by chance another position open? I could really use the hours." Rey meant it. She was doing better, but the measly paycheck she got from Poe only went so far. 

Eyes bugging out of her head, Kaydel answered, "Oh the sooner the better. If we can get you on the staff maybe there won't be room for her, and we won't have to deal with her at all. Seriously Rey, you are a god-send. I truly mean that." 

Done with their meals they headed out into the still-muggy for fall air. 

"Well perhaps I'll speak to Poe on Saturday about it."

Kaydel nodded. They stopped at the bell tower. "I'm sure he'll say yes. It will be so easy. You'll just work your tour shift, take a break to eat for an hour, and then start up with Finn. And there's actually a wedding going on this Saturday, and I'm sure Finn will be nothing but delighted to have you join his ranks. But keep in mind that he's kind of high maintenance. He may drive you a bit crazy."

"I've dealt with worse, I'm sure. Alright. I'll see you Saturday then."

"Alright girl see you then."

So far Rey had to admit college was going much better than she anticipated. She had a job, potentially two - in the same building, no less - and now a friend. 

As she began her walk back to her dorm, she saw Ben walk out of the cafeteria, hand in hand with his girlfriend. He didn't seem to notice her. 

For some reason she felt even more determined. 

I'll show him. 

Rey had one more day to pull something off, and now that she'd learned everything she could about the Acklens, she had yet to learn anything new that would impress Ben. But she had an idea of where she would find it. 

Pulling her cell phone out of her bag, she dialed the smartest lady she knew - the one who had always been there for her when she needed someone. And someone very smart who just happened to know everything about the university. Who just so happened to be the head of the university board. 

"Leia? Hi! It's Rey. Do you have some time to talk? I need some help with something........."


	7. “Abolished and voided from history...”

"Well hello Rey. I haven't heard from you since classes started. How have things been going your first few weeks?"

Rey smiled. "They're great actually - well, I really wasn't looking forward to doing a lot of Gen. Ed., but I guess it's better to get it out of the way, right?"

Leia chuckled. "You're right about that. What about your singing? How is that going?"

"Well, I've started lessons with a TA who seems fairly knowledgeable. I'm actually going to be in a concert this semester - apparently the one they hold at the mansion every year in December?"

Rey could almost see her eyebrows raise. "Oh yes, I'm familiar with it. I'll be there for sure. But what was it you wanted to ask me?"

She didn't know quite how to start. How do you tell a woman you look up to, a woman who has only ever known you to be a sweet, kind girl, about how much you loathe and depise one of your co-workers?

"Well frankly it's a long story, but I was just curious about the Acklen family."

There was a brief pause before Leia spoke, "The Acklen family?"

Walking through the front door of her dorm building and grabbing her mail, she thought perhaps it would be better to leave Ben out of the conversation. She didn't want to get into _that_. She'd had enough of dealing with it for one day. So how exactly should she approach this......

Ah. Luke.

"You see I'm writing a paper on the Acklens for Dr. Skywalker's class, and unfortunately I can't seem to find a lot of good primary sources. I've even checked up at the mansion, and there really isn't that much. Nothing of great interest anyway." 

An awkward silence ensued as Rey made her way up to her floor, waiting for a response. 

Finally Leia said, "Well dear, I don't know how much help I could be. Well...wait just a minute." Rey heard her put her cellphone on her desk and heard some shuffling. 

"Okay...so I have a good friend - well, a donor really - that went to school with me here. I think you might want to speak to her. It's possible she has some information that just might do the trick. I think her family did some early research about the Acklens for some local history book that never got published."

"That's fantastic Leia, but this wouldn't happen to be a Mrs. Whitby would it?"

She heard a large guffaw on the other line. "Oh hell no, that antique? My God. No, no. This is a very nice lady. Her name is Maz Kanata. I'll email you her info, and shoot her a quick text. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to help you out."

Rey could have cried from the relief she felt. "Great! Thank you so much Leia. I really appreciate it." 

Leia laughed. "It's my pleasure dear. Let me know how it goes, and give me a call some time soon so we can meet up."

"Of course. Thanks again."

*****

One day. She had one day to meet with this Maz Kanata and get something to hold over Ben Solo's head. 

She hopped up on her bed threading her fingers together over her stomach. She wondered what he was doing tonight. Probably with his girlfriend. Which seemed very odd. It wasn't as if she thought he was asexual or anything like that. She just couldn't picture him with a girl and couldn't figure out why. It didn't seem to compute in her head. Like a puzzle piece that was put in the wrong box.

Pulling her phone back out, she went on Facebook to see if she could find him. 

Nothing. 

Twitter?

Nothing.

Instagram?

_Yeah right_. 

But then she had an idea. What is the one thing that Ben Solo obsesses over more than anything else? 

Bingo.

The mansion website was what one might expect. Obviously not the most updated software, and the font left much to be desired. She clicked under that Staff Directory and there he was:

**Ben Solo**

**Registrar of Collections**

**Belmont Mansion House Museum**

Just above was a picture of Ben Solo sitting on an emerald green couch, behind him a light blue faux-marble wall. His leg was crossed left over right, his hand resting on his knee. His hair was combed perfectly, and his dark amber eyes gave a piercing look into the camera lens. 

He looked....

_Hot._

Almost like....a hot professor. 

Suddenly images of Ben Solo began to flash into her brain asking her if she'd been "a good girl" and done her homework, and could she please have extra credit for calling him "Daddy?"

She threw her phone down, and took a deep breath in. No way. We are not going to go down this road Rey. This can only end in misery. We are NOT going to develop sexual feelings for the enemy. 

Thankfully at that moment her phone dings:

**Unknown: Rey? This is Maz Kanata. I understand you would like to speak to me about a little local history? ;)**

**Rey: Yes! I'm in a bit of a time crunch. Can we possibly meet tomorrow? :(**

**Maz: Of course! I can meet you on campus. Student Union 10am? See you out front.**

*****

Maz Kanata was exactly what Rey pictured her to be: a short, sweet old lady plucked right out of the Old South. She half-expected her to invite her to her wrap-around porch for mint-juleps and gossip. Where most people in the South had a sharper, more obnoxious drawl, Maz had a delicate cadence that wrapped around her like a heavy blanket. 

"Leia didn't tell me how beautiful you are! Just gorgeous," her old wrinkled hands clasped sweetly into hers, "and what sweet little freckles on your cheeks."

Dark pink burned into said cheeks. Rey knew she was pretty, but didn't really think she was that much to talk about. This must be that fake Southern Charm she's heard so much about. 

"Thank you ma'am. That's very kind of you. I appreciate you meeting with me on such short notice."

Maz shook her head, "Dear it's no trouble at all. I really don't have a schedule - being retired now for ten years. And I'd do anything for Leia, and you're someone special to her." 

A urge to cry suddenly made itself known behind her eyes, but Rey fought it off. 

Maz continued: "And anyone who wants to know more about the Acklens always interests _me_. Now tell me. What exactly is it that you want to know?"

She continued with the excuse she gave to Leia: "I'm writing a paper about the Acklens for one of my history classes, and it would be a great help to get any new information. About anything really. I'm kind of at a dead end. I've gone through everything the museum has and the university library. There's just nothing to work with."

Maz slowly nodded, her lips closed tightly in a firm line. "Well dear that's why I stopped writing my book. I simply had no where else to go. I can write a good history of Italianate villas in the antebellum south, but that doesn't interest readers. They want to know about the people: the war, the great romances, heroic deaths, that sort of thing. But I can't really do that without the documents I need." 

Rey deflated. Was this really just going to be one of those fruitless meetings with a little old lady that she would have to smile through until it was over? 

The old lady in question must have noticed her change in mood. 

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't realize this would mean that much to you. I'm sure your professor will let you pick a different topic." She reached across and patted her hands on top of Rey's. 

She sighed. "Okay can I just be honest?"

That got her attention. 

"I'm all ears dear. Fire away!"

Rey smiled. "Well you see I actually work at the mansion, and there's this b--" 

"Ben Solo!!"

The stuff of nightmares. Before Rey knew it the object of her dirty fantasies looked over in their direction at Maz and smiled. 

Oh God, and now all she could think about was that damn picture. As he drew near she saw an amused smirk appear on his face, as if he _knew_ why she was here meeting with Maz. 

"Maz," he gave her a quick hug and stood back up. "How are you?"

"Oh honey I'm so happy to see you and your handsome face. Why haven't you called me lately? Are you trying to get rid of me young man?" 

He shook his head, "No of course not. Just getting things situated at work and getting started on classes. The usual."

Maz gave him a light smack on the hand. "Well you just remember to keep in touch from now on." Then, unfortunately, she seemed to remember Rey was sitting there, and knew this would not go well...

"Do you know Rey dear?"

Ben looked at her curiously. "I do. We work together at the museum. She's one of our new docents."

Shit. 

"Well! Rey you didn't tell me that! Rey was just meeting with me to find out more about the Acklen family, so I guess she'll be one of your better-trained docents, eh?"

Ugh.

Will he ever get that smug look off of his face?

"Oh I think she'll be interesting for sure."

Maz smiled and asked, "So what's the deal with that girlfriend of   
yours? What's her name again? Batzi?"

Rey snorted. And loved the look on Ben's face as a result.

"Bazine is fine," his brown scrunched up.

She gave a mischevious look: "Ah. Rey what about you? Do you have  
some dashing gentleman catching your fancy yet?"

"No ma'am I don't."

She looked disappointed. She looked between Rey and Ben with a pensive  
expression.

There was an awkward pause until:

"Well it was nice to see you again Ms. Kanata. I have to get to work. Rey."

Off her nemesis went: probably, Rey thought, to hide out in some corner  
of the mansion like a some kind of shut-in.

"He's such a nice boy, isn't he?"  
  
Here we go.

"Oh yeah sure. Very nice." At that moment she noticed Maz fiddling with   
a gold bracelet. It looked to be real. It was tied together with red and green sparkling gems. She peered over to  
get a better look.

"Ms. Kanata where did you get this bracelet? It's beautiful."

"Ah. This? It belonged to my great-grandmother. She was a housekeeper  
at Belmont, you know."

What?!

"Leia hadn't mentioned that to me."

Maz sighed, "Well dear that's probably because she knew it wouldn't  
make any difference. Nothing of any interest was passed on in our   
family from that time. Only this bracelet." She turned it over to the clasp:  
We don't even know what these letters mean. We've been trying to find out   
for ages, but keep hitting a dead end.”

It was hard to make out at first, but then she recognized two letters  
etched into the piece:

K.R.

And there it was again: just like on Ben's tour there was an image that   
flashed before her eyes: a tall Christmas Tree, the tallest Rey had ever  
seen, lit up with candles and red plaid bows. The lighting was low again  
in this vision, and behind her this time she could hear heavy footsteps.  
A hand reached for her arm and began to tie something around her wrist.

She looked down, and saw that it was the same bracelet Maz had around her  
wrist.

Rey came back to her senses, the image disappearing almost as  
fast as it had flashed before her eyes, and Maz looked at her  
questioningly: "Dear are you okay?"

Rey nodded. "Yes I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I must be tired."

"Poor dear. I'll let you go. I'm sure you've got class." They both stood up,  
Rey still in a stupor.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Kanata."

Reaching out for a hug, Maz replied, "You too dear. Let me know if  
there's anything else I can do for you."

Rey sat back down for a while, wondering why she seemed to have such  
an active imagination. Why did this keep happening? She shrugged. It  
must be all the time spent thinking about the mansion. Now at least  
she had something to ponder, and it narrowed down to two letters:

K.R.


	8. "Time is your misfortune"

Saturday morning reared its ugly head sooner than Rey liked.

Walking up the hill to the mansion she could feel the sweat seeping through her clothes on every part of her body.

The humidity wouldn’t let up – not even for Fall.

Once again, she asked herself, what kind of place was this? It was a never-ending sauna. She missed the crisp fall air and roaring blaze that was likely already crackling in her parents’ living room fireplace.

Poe had finally given her a key, so she stepped into the front hall, fanning herself down and turning her head to find Kaydel.

This was supposed to be another day of training, and she was hoping that Poe would let her work on the wedding staff that night.

She was nowhere in sight, so Rey headed toward the back offices.

*****

“So, no Facebook, Twitter, or Instagram account?”

Ben looked at Poe in surprise: “Why in the world would an old lady be present on any social media accounts? You’re looking the wrong places.”

Rey heard the deep vibration of Ben’s voice as she walked in and thankfully Kaydel’s:

Rolling her eyes, Kaydel interrupted: “Who says old people don’t have social media? I know plenty of them that do. My 80-year-old grandmother has a Facebook.”

Ben scoffed. “She’s in the minority. This lady is not going to be on social media. Trust me.”

All three turned when they heard Rey’s entrance, signaled by the creaking floorboards beneath her.

Poe greeted her, “Ah. Good Morning Rey! I see the key worked okay.”

She grinned, “Yes perfectly. I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment.”

“No problem. Ben – Kaydel – can you leave us for a few minutes?”

Rey shook her head. “Actually, they can stay. I just wanted to know if I could have permission to work on Finn’s staff, assuming he’ll approve. I understand he may need some help, but I didn’t want to overstep.”

He thought on it. “I don’t see any issue with it, as long as he approves. Spending more time here may be to your advantage. You’ll get more familiar with the house.” He stood up. “Let’s go talk to him now while he’s free and verify with him.”

She couldn’t believe how easy this was. She expected him to fight her on it, being so new, but she wasn’t going to question it.

On her way out her eyes met Ben’s.

Hmm. He really does have pretty eyes. Despite how often they look down on me.

It’d be much nicer if he used them to look at her in…. other ways.

Where the hell were these thoughts coming from? It must have been that damn picture. She would give anything to have not seen that picture. Because now every time she saw him, all she would think about is him bending her over his desk (because in this fantasy he was a professor), smacking her behind with a ruler for giving him a wrong answer.

She could picture it now - remembering every time he corrected her in Luke’s class – that air of superiority that was once condescending and obnoxious turned into something a bit…hotter?

Poe cleared his throat.

Apparently, she had been playing out this fantasy in her head for far too long, and found Ben awkwardly staring at her, as if she was some kind of strange animal in a zoo.

“Something wrong Rey?” Poe touched her shoulder.

Mortified, she muttered, “Not at all. Lead the way.”

It looked like he didn’t believe her, and she hoped he hadn’t caught on to what she was doing.

But giving a quick look back, she expected to see a typically amused look on Ben’s face, but instead there seemed to be something curious.

*****

Finn Hudson was intimidating, or at least Rey thought so.

She found herself and Poe sitting in an old Acklen bedroom that had been converted into the wedding coordinator’s office.

The walls were painted in a bright peach and covered in professional wedding photographs – various brides standing with their husbands in the bay window of the Grand Salon or holding each other at the bottom of the large staircase. Often, they were found sitting under the cast iron gazebos or surrounded by the flowers outside in Mrs. Acklen’s garden.

Rey and Poe waited while Finn finished a phone call.

After he hung-up, he shuffled a few papers around his desk, and to Rey it seemed like he was doing it on purpose, just to make himself look too busy to be bothered.

She had not been fond of her first meeting with him. At the time she was still very new, and he hardly glanced up from his phone to introduce himself.

Apparently not everyone here possessed the typical adherence to proper manners that was expected from southerners.

She wondered if he was from here.

Finn finally gave a grunt and lifted his head.

“Speak briefly because I have a bridal appointment in 10 minutes, and this is an important client.”

Rey almost wanted to back out, hearing his tone of voice. If he was this direct, she didn’t know if she could work under him. She didn’t do well with people ordering her around, treating her as if she was a child.

Poe shrugged. He was used to it, or so it seemed.

“Rey has expressed an interest in working on your event staff, even offering to work tonight’s wedding.”

Finn’s brow scrunched up. His hand on his mouth in deep thought, he considered Rey. It made her feel like she was one of the statues in the mansion being gawked at by the tourists.

“Well I do have an opening, but understand that working for me, and working for Poe are two different animals. I run a tight ship. Everything must be done perfectly. Every chair in its perfect place, every tablecloth laid evenly, and every guest leaving this house thinking it was the best wedding they’ve ever gone to. Is that something you think you can handle?”

Really? Wasn’t this guy taking this way too seriously?

But Rey remembered the excitement in Kaydel’s eyes when she thought Rey would do it, and she kept her feelings to herself. “Absolutely. Whatever you need, I can handle it.”  
  


Finn hesitated, but his urgent need for new employees won out.

He stood up, making for the door: “Kaydel will train you today…” Poe glared, “ _when she has time_ , and you will start with us at 5:30pm.”

Poe jumped in. “That’ll give you an hour to eat, take a break, whatever you like. What do you think?”

Rey smiled. “Sounds perfect to me.”

“Great.” The doorbell rang, and after a quick nod, Finn ran up to greet his potential clients and Poe turned to her:

“So, Ben tells me you might have some new information on the Acklens that we aren’t aware of, and I’m excited to hear it!”

Shit. He _would_. Just like in class Ben Solo loved to set her up for failure.

But this time she hoped what she had would be good enough. Hopefully Maz had kept this bracelet to herself all these years. It would be a miracle if she did.

They stepped back into the office, Kaydel playing on her phone and Ben typing away at his computer.

“Ben come back into my office so we can talk new info.”

Ah. There it was. Ben Solo looked like the cat that ate the canary.

Ben pulled a chair around to sit next to Poe, making Rey feel like she was being interrogated.

Poe folded his hands on the desk. “So! Give us the scoop. What have you found?”

Ben feigned interest: “Yes _Rey_. What you have found?” He crossed his arms.

She took a deep breath.

  
“Well I recently met Maz Kanata….”

Poe lit up: “Oh yes, we know Maz well. How did you find out about her? I’m impressed.”

“I know someone here at the university that knows her. I told them I was doing research, and they recommended I speak with her.”

Ben chimed in: “We’ve interviewed her several times. Have you seen the transcripts?”

Dammit. Now she was going to look like an utter fool. And he would lord this over her head forever.

“No, I haven’t read them, but I wondered…did you know about the bracelet?”

Ben’s face fell.

Interesting.

Poe sat back in his chair. “What bracelet?”

Is this really happening? Could she have actually found something?

“Well, when I met with her, she told me the same thing she probably told you: that she had to stop writing her book because there was very little in the way of sources.”

Ben nodded, “That’s correct.”

“She also said her great-grandmother was the housekeeper at Belmont. And that she passed a bracelet down the family. A gold bracelet with red and green gemstones.”

Rey was pleased, very pleased when she saw the puzzled looks on both of their faces.

Her boss cleared his throat, “Okay, but that doesn’t mean it had anything to do with the Acklens. This is just the housekeeper we’re talking about, and we don’t even think she was employed there that long.”

Now Ben took his turn, a more determined look on his face: “And she was employed after the Civil War, and we believe the Acklens moved from Belmont some time in 1864, 1865. She wouldn’t have even known them. It’s highly unlikely this is anything worth pursuing.”

He was hell-bent on shooting her down, but she had one last trick up her sleeve.

“I understand, and that may be the case. But I took a closer look at it, and saw a set of initials: ‘K.R.’ Do you know who that might be? Would that person have anything to do with the family? Maz didn’t seem to know who it was.”

They were deadly silent, as if in shock that they hadn’t thought of it before.

Poe opened his desk drawer flipped through their files. He then closed the drawer and looked up at her in awe. “I really have no idea.”

Ben mocked her with his laugh: “Neither do I, and that’s because it has nothing to do with the Acklens. It’s probably just some old family heirloom passed from one Kanata to the other.”

But Poe didn’t seem to think so. “I don’t know Ben. I still think it’s worth pursuing.” He turned to Rey: “How about we make this your project? Would you like to be the one to spear-head it?”

Rey didn’t realize things would go this far. Honestly, she wasn’t looking to do anything beyond throwing something in Ben Solo’s face, but the idea of knowing something he _didn’t_ was too tempting to pass up.

“Sure! I’d love to.”

“We can also talk to Luke about getting you some kind of credits or something. I know you’ve got other priorities, but this would really…”

Ben cut in. “Excuse me, but I think this is my department. I can handle this.”

Now Poe gave him a stern look: “What I was about to _say_ , is that I think you should work together on this. Ben needs to be involved because he takes care of the collection. If this bracelet ends up being connected to the Acklens in any way, we need to have someone there to coax Maz into loaning to the museum.”

Rey had never seen Ben look more irritated.

“Fine,” he ground out. “Just let me know what you find.” He rose from his seat and stormed out of the office. Kaydel came up, a smug grin on her face. “I guess this is just not Oscar’s day, is it?” She looked at Rey, and they both giggled.

*****

It was one of the best days she’d had at work. She’d walked in convinced she would be torn down by the oh-so-smart Ben Solo, and now she had her own research project – and a new position.

When the tours for the day ended, she and Kaydel left to pick up some dinner and brought it back to the museum.

“You know,” Kaydel began, after putting nearly half her sandwich into her mouth, “I think Oscar secretly likes you.”

Rey almost spit out her food. “Are you kidding me? He hates me with the fire of a thousand suns. I am the bane of his existence.”

Kaydel gave her a knowing look. “Could it be that it’s just his way of masking how much he likes you?”

Rey really couldn’t believe what she was hearing. There was no way Ben Solo liked her. From the moment they met he had it out for her, attacking her every chance he got.

“Absolutely not.”

Kaydel swallowed. “Rey. Is it possible that maybe… _you_ like him?”

Now she went too far.

She dropped her fork and turned in her seat: “Are you kidding?! I hate him. He’s done nothing but make me feel like the biggest idiot on campus from the very first class we had. If he and I were the last two people on earth, I still wouldn’t go anywhere near him.”

“Okay Rey. Whatever you say. Let’s get started setting things up for this wedding. It’s going to be a long night.” She threw the rest of her food away and left for the Grand Salon.

Rey took a moment, then got up to follow, and as she did, she noticed, much to her horror, that Ben Solo was standing right outside the door.

She was mortified. Had he heard what she said? Surely not. If he had, he would have marched right in there and told her off. Maybe he hadn’t been standing there that long.

Looking up at his face for the answer, she found it was blank, though his cheeks were a bright pink.

He handed her a folder. “This is everything we have on Maz’s family. I suggest you take a look before you start your research.” She took it from him, and he stormed out of the salon and out the front door.

Rey couldn’t help but feel bad. Now thinking about what she said, she realized it wasn’t necessarily true. She was more hurt by him that angry. Why did he always have to goad her? Why was he always so combative? She couldn’t even be excited about anything, like the bracelet, without him ruining it.

But despite all this, she couldn’t escape the build-up of feelings inside her.

She didn’t want him to think she didn’t like him.

Because deep down inside, she realized she did. She liked him a lot.

Sure he had been annoying in class, acting like an unwanted fact checker that never let up. But Rey was the one who laughed at him that first day, leading him to go on the defensive. 

And though she never agreed with his arguments, she acknowledged that this was his major, and that perhaps he knew more than she did. 

But what about Maz? Why was he so annoyed that she actually won their bet (now realizing he owed her fifty bucks, but that seemed irrelevant at this point)? Did he have to be so - "above" it all?

Perhaps he just felt threatened. After all, Luke had praised her to Poe as a good history student - which really wasn't true. And that day in the library he tried to warn her about her music teacher (though what he said remained unfounded). Did he tell her that because...he cared about her?

Whatever the case was, she did know one thing: she did not want to fight with him anymore. And she would make sure he knew it the minute she saw him again. 


	9. "something in it sad and nostalgic and familiar"

Finn was - in a word - a major ass. 

To be fair, Rey was new and had no idea what she was doing. It had to be frustrating training a new person with so little time. 

But did he really have to be so....bitchy?  
  


*clap clap* "Rey." He motioned for her. "Come over here now. This tablecloth is not to my satisfaction."

Under her breath, she said, "Is anything ever to your satisfaction?" And at that moment Kaydel walked up beside her and whispered, "Hell no! He walks on water."

Rey leaned down and pulled the tablecloth forward a few inches, walking around it, checking to see how it looked. 

It was a small circular table sitting in front of the bay window, on it a unity candle (something she hadn't heard of until this night - Kaydel explaining: " _Oh that's pretty typical. The bride and groom light the candle to signify their coming together. Totally corny".)_

Once the attempt was complete she looked up at Finn for approval, and he gave a reluctant nod.

All the chairs were set up, covered in white cloth, and the grand piano tuned and ready to be played. 

Rey had yet to play it and had been dying to all evening, but thought better of it. She didn't want to get in trouble her first night working for Finn. 

Another clap from the wedding coordinator, and the they ran up to the bottom of the staircase, waiting for further instruction. 

Finn, still typing on his phone, finally looked up. "Alright team. Let's go over our schedule one more time before our guests arrive. The bride is currently upstairs with her bridesmaids dressing. The groom and his friends are in my office. Guests are likely to show up at any moment. Kaydel, "she stood at attention, "I need you to monitor the Salon tonight. The usual. Rey, I want you at the front door now. Don't forget. Everything you do reflects on me, and I will _not_ be embarrassed. If there are any questions or concerns deal with it yourselves. I'll be far too busy to handle any nonsense. Go."

He stormed off into the back offices, and before Rey could walk to the front door, Kaydel pulled her aside. "Okay so listen. Make sure while you're in there that no one touches anything, and keep an eye out for alcohol. They're not supposed to bring any, but they sometimes sneak it in. Got it?"

She nodded. "Got it."

Smiling, Kaydel patted her back and made her way to the Salon, leaving Rey to wait in silence. 

As the minutes passed, she scanned the room, taking it in while she had a chance to be alone. 

The colors of the ceiling and plaster cornice clashed garishly. 

But somehow - it flowed. The purples and greens that swirled through the reproduction carpeting clashed with the perfect order of the white and gold patterned wallpaper. The statues glowed under the dim light of Mrs. Acklen's gasolier, now electric, casting shadows into the surrounding rooms. 

It was creepy. 

Strange that there were so many people in the house, yet she could almost hear a pin drop. 

After getting lost in the room's colors, she took note of the statues. One stood tall and proud, a statue of Ruth from the Bible, some of her fingers missing. A much smaller piece of the goddess Venus stood on a small mahogany table along the wall.

And under the large gilded mirror one of her favorite pieces. 

It didn't have a name, but it was beautiful.

Two small babies were seen lying on a soft pillow, one draped delicately on top of the other, a small curl sculpted onto its forehead. 

They were covered with an intricate marble blanket, their little toes peeking out and chubby hands twining together.

It looked like they were sleeping. 

Rey had asked Kaydel about the piece during training, but no one (as usual) seemed to know where it came from. It was donated anonymously, delivered one day with no explanation. One year later, while doing research, Poe found a period photograph of the front hall, and there sat the statue. It was just one of many mansion mysteries. 

Poe had theorized that it was was a copy of an original statue made in Europe, created by a somewhat unknown sculptor - nothing too valuable. Something Mrs. Acklen may have found aesthetically pleasing. 

And it didn't sit right with Rey. Somehow, it just didn't feel like some random statue. 

It felt so much more important. This felt personal, heartfelt. 

Peering out the red glass of the french doors to the front porch she saw the coast was clear, no guests making their way up yet. 

She walked up to the statue to get a closer look, noting the soft expression of the children's faces. 

No, these had been real children. She could feel it, and she really wanted to reach out and touch them, but it felt inappropriate, not just because of the damage she could do to it with her dirty hands, but also because it seemed wrong somehow. It was a sacred piece, these sleeping children. 

A familiar vibration ebbed in the air and she could feel it start at the statue and reach out for her, as it had when she heard Ben play the grand piano. 

And just like before, she was blinded by flashes of people, though she couldn't say who, their faces too fuzzy to make out. 

One by one they came and went from the front hall, hanging up coats, canes, and hats, someone winding the clock on mantel, dusting off the statuary, and cleaning the windows. 

Then she was shown a different room covered in a soft pink wallpaper with an elaborate white flower pattern, one she'd not seen in the house. She was struggling to figure out which room it was. There was a small oil lamp sitting on a dresser to her right, and on the left was a cradle being slowly rocked by a familiar hand, saying something she couldn't quite make out.

The man...yes it had to be man (she saw no skirts draped on the floor)...had a fuzzy face, and when she went to look closer she could almost make it out until....

"Rey!" 

Nearly leaping out of her body, she found herself looking at the last person she wanted to see: a very angry wedding coordinator.

His dark eyes bore into hers, and he seemed to be shaking with anger. "Wake up Rey! The _doorbell_ is ringing. Don't make me fire you on your first night."

Shit. 

He stormed off, phone in hand, while she moved to open the door. 

Nothing too exciting. She would say hello, point them to the gift table, invite them to sign the guestbook and show them to the Salon. This went on for a few minutes with no issue.

Before the bell rang again, she could make out someone on the porch, so she went ahead and opened the door, and her jaw hit the floor. 

Ben Solo stood before her, decked out in a sharp black suit and tie, his normally messy hair now coiffed back, framing his face in the soft light of the gasolier. And on his arm, his girlfriend, Bazine.

Rey was under the impression that she'd be on the staff tonight, but Bazine hadn't shown up. Now Rey knew why. 

She was wearing a tight green cocktail dress, covered in black lace, hugging her hour-glass shape perfectly, her body delicately held up by black stilettos. 

And she looked Rey up and down like she was the hired help. And well, technically she was, but still. 

Ben would not be shocked to see Rey standing there - he knew she was on the wedding staff now. 

Looking down on her, he opened his mouth to speak when a familiar voice interrupted him:

"Benjamin I told you to wait up for me. Always in such a hurry to get things over with, you're just like your....Rey?"

"Leia?" 

The short older woman walked up to hug her, stepping back and putting her hands on Rey's face. "Well I never would have expected to see you here of all places!"

"Yes, I'm working here now."

She smiled. "That's wonderful! And hey, I bet being here really helped with your paper, eh?" 

Her paper? 

Oh that's right. She had asked Leia for help for a fake paper for Luke's history class. "Oh yeah, for sure."

Leia's hands fell from Rey's face, brushing past her arms down to her hands. "You look so pretty Rey" she turned, "doesn't she Ben?"

Wait. How did they know each other? 

She could see him swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing, hands clenching in his pockets. Her first thought was that of _course_ he'd take a long time to answer, likely thinking she was too ugly to even show her face, or something else that was hateful, but no. She was determined to be friends with him. She wanted a clean slate. 

But he said nothing, and the longer he stalled, the more her cheeks turned pink. Leia raised her eyebrows in an effort to goad him on. Bazine smiled, her head tilting up in judgement of her.

He cleared his throat. "She looks fine mother. If you'll excuse us." And at that he walked off, leaving Rey and Leia, Ben's mother, apparently, standing in shock.

Leia huffed. "Rey I am so sorry for my ridiculous son. I don't know where he gets this from. I raised him better than this."

"No, it's fine. We've not always been the best of friends."

"What's he done?" 

That was fast. The assumption that Ben was automatically in the wrong surprised her. After all, she was really the one that had been poking at him. "Oh nothing. It's fine. We're just not close, I guess." 

"Okay. Well if he misbehaves you let me know, okay?" 

"I will. I promise." 

Leia winked and walked into the Salon, likely in search of her son. 

*****

The wedding ceremony was beautiful, filled with romance, promises, devotion, love: and she was always into that, though she'd never been in a relationship before. 

In high school she was more focused on her grades, hoping to get a good scholarship. She was too busy to think about boys. 

And she never pictured having a wedding like this. This was just over one hundred people, small for a wedding, but she would prefer to marry her husband alone, just the two of them - whoever the mystery guy would be. 

Until then though, she played her music and wrote her papers, intent on building her career. Marriage could come later. 

Kisses exchanged, hands in the air, the bride and groomed smiled their way back up to the front hall, Rey opening the door so they could head outside to meet the photographer for pictures. The guests followed close behind, heading toward the front lawn to wait while the staff flipped the room. 

She walked back into the Salon, seeing Finn and Kaydel hastily moving chairs out the way to make room for the tables. 

Kaydel motioned for her to follow, and they went to the back to roll out another table. 

"So how was it up at the front? No one has broken a statue yet, have they?" 

Shaking her head and slowly rolling out the table, Kaydel in front, she said "No. All clear there, though I did almost get in trouble for not answering the door." Rey wondered if she should tell Kaydel about these weird visions she kept having, but didn't want her to think she was crazy. Anyone would. 

"Don't worry about it. Honestly Rey, no matter what you do he'll be in a flustered mood - at least until we get out of here. So just roll with the punches."

They gently set the table down onto the old wooden flooring, and before heading back to fetch another, Finn grabbed her arm: "Rey. I need you to go to the back and bring me the tablecloths."

"Where exactly are those again?" It was getting really annoying how this guy kept forgetting this was her first night. 

He rolled his eyes, shifting the chairs around, "On your way to the kitchen. It's the room on the left-hand side."

Nodding, she ran off to fetch them, and as she barreled into the room she saw Ben Solo standing in a corner making out with his girlfriend, hands running up and down her tight green dress. Bazine's hands were in his hair as she pulled him down to deepen their kiss, her tongue reaching out to lick his bottom lip. 

Hearing her, they broke apart, Bazine with a satisfied look on her face, and Ben with his mouth gaping, his ears turning a slight pink. 

"I um...need to get the um..." Rey pointed lamely at the cabinets, thinking this had to be the most mortifying moment of the night. 

Ben shook his head, "Let me help you."

Bazine pulled Ben's arms back around her waist: "Baby, no. You are a guest tonight. She is the hired help. It's what she gets _paid_ to do."

He tried to separate himself again, walking toward the cabinet, but Rey was over it. "If you could please move. The _guests_ are all outside. We're not ready for you yet." 

"Rey please let me help you."

She shook her head. "As I said. Guests are _outside_."

Defeated, he let his girlfriend walk him out to the Salon, while Rey stared at the wall, trying to regain her composure. 

Why is she so upset? She felt her cheeks. Was she...crying? 

No of course not. She was just tired - frustrated. It's not as if she was just told how insignificant she is by some girl wearing a slutty dress whose body was much more seductive and womanly than hers.

And it definitely didn't have anything to do with the fact that Ben Solo had his hands all over some other girl. 

And she didn't need Ben to help her anyway. She was an independent woman. Who needed him? 

Wiping her eyes quickly and pulling down the tablecloths, she realized her error in denying Ben's request to assist, because they were awfully heavy. But she carried them out slowly and began to distribute them table to table. 

After they set up the flower arrangements and lit the candles, they invited the guests back inside, and the reception began. 

Rey stood alone in the Front Hall. Kaydel said she could come in and watch, but she declined, opting to stay away from a certain someone with dark hair and brown eyes. 

Though...she did take a peek.

Sneaking up under the staircase so as not to be seen, she took note of the bride dancing happily with her husband. Leia was waltzing with an older gentleman. And Ben Solo was dancing with his girlfriend, his hands laced together behind her back, pulling her close. He was laughing at something his partner had said, kissing her lightly on the lips as they moved gracefully to the music. 

Rey didn't think she was cut out for working weddings. In fact...

She contemplated never showing up to this stupid museum ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the time warp...


	10. "the mausoleum of all hope and desire"

"The answer is _no_."

Rose pouted and Rey groaned with her head in her hands, "Are you trying to torture me? Seriously?"

Taking a bite out of her sandwich, Rose laughed and covered her mouth. "You just seem like the type that would hate it, so naturally I thought it would be hilarious."

Rey was starting to regret making friends with Rose, because she was used to being alone, but now it meant she had to actually do things she didn't want to do.

Which now included getting drunk at a college bar and scoping out hot guys. 

"Listen," Rose continued, "if you don't feel comfortable looking for a one night situation, why not just invite a guy? It will take the pressure off."

"Who exactly would I take? It's not like I know anyone here besides you and Kaydel."

Rose thought on it. "What about your music teacher?"

Rey rolled her eyes, taking another sip of coffee. "Exactly. He's my teacher. Don't you think it would be awkward if he was my date, and it didn't work out? I can't exactly change TAs at this point."

"But he is so hot! And I swear when I see you two together on campus he only has eyes for you."

"Yeah and from what I hear every other girl." 

Concerned, Rose reached out for her across the table. "Rey are you okay? You've seemed kind of off lately. We really don't have to go if you don't want to."

Was she okay? Sure she'd been moping around the past few days. For some reason that wedding had left her with a sour taste in her mouth, and she couldn't figure out why. Or maybe she was just lying to herself. She trusted Rose, but she didn't want to talk about it with anyone. Not until she'd processed her feelings on it. 

"I'm totally fine. I'm just tired, and the closer we get to exams, the worse it gets."

"Ugh. Tell me about it."

Maybe, Rey thought, keeping busy was the best thing. The busier she was, the less time she had to think. 

"Okay fine, I'll go out with you." But before Rose could jump out of her seat - and it looked like she was ready to - Rey stopped her, "but I'm only having one drink. That's it."

Rey was hoping she'd say no, but of course...

"Yes! We are totally going to get laid. This weekend it is _definitely_ on."

*****

It was the middle of the week, and Rey found herself once again in Dr. Skywalker's History class. 

Normally she really looked forward to it, but now she was really down in the dumps. It was all so overwhelming: catching up on coursework, practicing for her recital all week (which had basically turned into almost every night of the week) - learning two new jobs with a co-worker that hated her. All she wanted to do was hole herself up in her dorm room and sleep. 

Speaking of said co-worker: Ben Solo came rushing in at the last minute, Luke giving him a pointed stare, as he threw his bag on the ground and wiped the hair out of his eyes. He was trying to catch his breath, as if he'd run all the way there. 

"Something wrong today Ben?" Luke asked. 

He shook his head. "No, no. Just...my alarm didn't go off."

Skywalker didn't seem to buy it, but he walked around to the back of his desk to get his presentation ready. 

It was really a private conversation between the two that Rey was eavesdropping on - all the other students were busy chatting away, waiting for class to start. Opening her book she stared at the pages with a blank face, willing the class to be over. 

"Alright," Luke began, leaning against the front of his desk. "Today we'll be covering the effects of the French and Indian War and the lead-up to the American Revolution."

 _Oh was that the reading?_ , Rey thought. She had tried to remember everything she read the night before, but for some reason couldn't do it, so she'd decided to give up and go to bed early, hoping other students in the class would pick up the slack. It was often she and Ben that kept the discussion going. Maybe for once one of _them_ could do their part. 

Luke paced from one end of the room to the other, hands behind his back. "So...what do we think? Were American colonists justified in their anger toward the Stamp Act? The Sugar Act? Or was the British Crown in the right?"

The silence in the room was deafening, and she could already feel eyes on both her and her nemesis, desperately hoping they would chime in, but Rey crossed her arms, resolute in her stubbornness. Let _him_ do it.

Luke looked at her once, and then shifted his eyes to Ben, but Ben was too busy staring at the wall, pen in his mouth, to care. 

"Ben, why don't you tell us what you think...."

He ran his hands through his hair, which told Rey he was nervous (she was growing accustomed to his quirks now) - but she'd never seen him do it during class. He was always prepared. It was annoying, really, how perfect he was. 

Clearing his throat he looked up and responded, "I think the British were justified in their heavy taxation."

Now he must be losing his mind. The real Ben Solo never would have argued this position. He was a staunch defender of individual rights, liberty, the virtues of the American Revolution. It was highly obnoxious, and Rey often found herself defending the other side even if she agreed with him. 

She had never seen Luke's eyes so wide in surprise. It was obvious that he didn't expect this response either. "So you don't think that the colonists were justified in their position?"

Ben drummed his fingers on his spiral notebook and ran another hand through his hair, "No. The war was extremely expensive and needed to be paid for - war is a costly affair."

Now Luke looked up to Rey, almost asking her, in a way -- _Does this seem normal to you? Is something going on here that I'm not aware of?_ and _Can you please jump in here and save him?"_

For a moment she considered maintaining her resolve to avoid participating, but she felt sorry for him. He was a good professor and clearly something was going on with Ben, so she jumped in.

She raised her hand. 

"Ah. Rey. What are your thoughts? Do you agree with Ben that Parliament was in the right?"

It truly irritated her to say it, because it went against her normal routine - anything to do with individual liberty drove her to the brink - but he was clearly wrong in his argument.

"Well," she hesitated, wanting to come off a bit softer than she usually did, "I have to disagree. American colonists were right in saying that Grenville had no right to take such action. The war was expensive, yes, but the rights and liberties of the colonists shouldn't have been sacrificed for the sake of Great Britain's bank account."

She braced herself for his counter-argument, but it never came. 

Luke looked to Ben for an answer, and all he received was a defeated shrug.

He couldn't even be bothered to wing it. And it wasn't even a hard question. 

"Hmm," Luke continued. "I think Rey is right on this one...."

As Dr. Skywalker strode back behind his desk for a dry erase marker, Rey looked up again at Ben, but he refused to look back at her. 

When class was dismissed, Luke pulled her aside, waiting until the room was empty: "Rey...can you tell me if anything has been going on with Ben? I know you see him at the museum. Is there something going on there that might be upsetting him?"

She shook her head. "No professor. I haven't noticed anything." Well, in reality of course she noticed, but she had no clue what was going on either.

Luke stood quietly trying to process her response. "Well, if you do let me know."

Rey smiled. "That's very nice of you to care so much about your students. You really are a great teacher." She really hoped it didn't sound like she was being a teacher's pet, but she meant it. Luke was always so passionate about the material, and tried to make it as interesting as possible for his students. He was always patient with them, even when he knew they hadn't done the readings. She really liked him. 

He chortled. "Well, actually, Ben is my nephew, so I guess you could say I have to care." 

His nephew? Wait then that would mean...

"Is Leia Organa your sister then?" She expected him to be surprised that she knew his sister, but it didn't seem to phase him. "Yes, she is....whether she likes it or not."

"Oh do you not get along?"

He tilted his head as if trying to come up with a good way to respond without giving too much away: "Let's just say we've learned to compromise over the years. Anyway," he gave a gentle pat to her shoulder, "keep an eye out for him, alright?"

"Sure thing."

When Luke left the lecture hall Rey stood alone, wondering what her weekend at the mansion would be like. 

*****

Rey was wasted. 

It had only taken thirty minutes for Rose to find a guy - typical. And she'd left Rey there by herself. Well, she did offer to say there with her or walk her home, but Rey didn't want to leave. 

Because the more drinks she had, the more his amber eyes seemed to glow in the reflection of the glass in front of her. 

Ben Solo.

Why did she think she could be friends with him? He was so rude to her when he stepped into the mansion, yet so nice when she needed help with the wedding setup. 

It was all so confusing.

And Bazine. When she walked in on them making out, she felt an uncomfortable knot twist and turn in her stomach. She didn't like it. 

But she had no right to have these feelings about him. She'd not exactly been very nice to him, and well...Bazine was his girlfriend. It's not like he was free or anything...

Her reverie was interrupted though because next to her someone was talking, but she really couldn't make out what they were saying. Something about a paper...?

"So anyway we decided to go with racial re-districting - I mean no one was ever going to read about polling statistics, am I right?"

Ohhh right. This guy was in one of her classes, though she couldn't recall which one. 

"Right, right," she agreed, searching with blurry eyes for her drink. Ah. There it was. 

"Wow! I like a girl who can knock a few back. You're pretty cool Renae." One arm wrapped around her shoulder. 

Her vision was getting worse, and she could feel her stomach turning. Only seconds ago she was riding out a nice, heavy buzz, but in no time her stomach began to plummet. And she couldn't remember where she was, or why she was here. 

Which meant she was also getting more mouthy. "It's Rey, not Renae." She threw his arm off of her shoulder, but he held on fast. He leaned over, and Rey felt sick feeling his hot breath on her cheek.

"You're really cute when you're mad. How about we go back to my place and fix that bad attitude _Rey_." He pushed her hair back over her shoulder, and her body shivered. 

"Go away...just....just leave me alone."

His fingers were making tiny circles on her back, and it felt gross. She just wanted to get out of there and go home, but couldn't remember how she got there. 

"Come on Rey. I've seen you around. You don't have a boyfriend. I could be your boyfriend for a night."

Before she could brush him off again, a velvety voice was heard behind them. "Get off her."

In her heart she was hoping it was someone else. Someone with a much deeper voice. One that would likely knock this guy out. 

Her "new boyfriend" turned around on his stool. "Mind your own business asshole."

"I'm afraid she is my business, as she's my student." 

Darth. 

She really hadn't expected to see him here of all places. He seemed far too busy and mature to be tipping back tequila shots. 

Unfortunately her captor wasn't having it. He rose from his stool and shoved him back. 

"I wouldn't go any further Mr. Jackson." Oh right, Tommy Jackson. English class. Ugh she hated this guy. Apparently she hated him both in and outside of class now. 

Darth continued, "You wouldn't want me to report your activities to the admissions office would you?"

That seemed to do the trick. 

"Whatever. She's not even that pretty anyway."

_Oh how nice. Now I'm ugly too._

Once prince charming made his way out, Darth gently placed his hands on her shoulders and tipped her chin up. "Are you alright Rey? It looks like you've had a lot to drink tonight."

She hiccupped. "Yeah I guess I did." 

He put his hands on his hips and appraised her. "You don't seem like the kind of girl who would be into drinking."

She didn't think so either. 

"Rey....would you like me to walk you home? I really think I should. You're far too inebriated to go by yourself."

Oh. So she had walked here. Must be close to campus then.

They walked out into the night air, and once it hit her in the face she felt her stomach turn for the last time, and she ran up to a trashcan on the sidewalk. 

Oh yeah, that was definitely embarrassing. 

She quickly fumbled through her purse for a piece of gum and shoved it into her mouth. 

"Are you alright Rey? Do want me to get some water somewhere or...."

She wiped her mouth, bracing her hands on the rim of the can, "No, no I'll be fine - I just need to get back to my dorm - if I can figure out where I am."

"Were you all alone in there? You really shouldn't do that Rey. It's not safe." 

Rey fought hard to keep her eyes from rolling back into her head. "No, I was here with my friend Rose, but she went home."

"Ah. Okay." He held out his hand. "I'll walk you home. Maybe....maybe you could come to my place? It's a lot closer than the dorms."

Even though her head was still spinning, she knew this was a horrible idea. Darth was a perfectly nice guy, but she didn't feel safe going home with him alone. She also wanted to avoid any further embarrassment. Their next meeting was going to be hard enough after this debacle...

He was stroking his fingers through hers, and right before she was ready to let him down......

"Rey? Is that you?"

That was the voice - it was so deep, yet so soft - comforting, Rey thought. 

It was him. 

Ben Solo was decked out in a three piece suit. His hair was brushed back, and the shirt under his coat was molded tightly to his chest. 

He looked good enough to eat. 

Wow. 

Ben looked side to side, then his eyes landed on her again. "What it is Rey?"

Wait. Had she said that...out loud?!

Darth put his hand at her back, and all Rey could wonder was whether or not there was a sign on her forehead that said "Please touch."

"Rey's not feeling well. I was just going to walk her home. I'm Darth." He held out his hand, but Ben stood firm, his arms remaining at his sides. 

His fists were clinched tightly. 

"Anyway," Darth said, rubbing her back, "I'm Rey's music teacher. I ran into her here, and it looked like she needed some help. Are you a friend of hers?"

Rey wanted to laugh so much at the look on Ben Solo's face because he was livid. Darth had a way of speaking to people in such a polite manner that it often made him sound like a pretentious prick. And Ben's ego was too large when he was in a room by himself, let alone in the presence of another person. Another man. 

She followed their exchange with great interest, trying not to close her eyes, because she knew once she did she'd topple onto the ground and pass out.

"Yes, I am a friend of hers." He spoke through gritted teeth. "Are you okay Rey?"

Her pride pushed at her to say that yes, she was 100% perfect, and he could fuck off and go make-out with his perfect girlfriend....

But...she was tired, and didn't feel safe with Darth. She didn't want him walking her home. It just didn't feel right. 

She was having a hard time trying to articulate this - to form _any_ words in her state - and thankfully once again fate stepped in. 

"Benjamin Solo! Get back in here right now and talk to your father!" Leia Organa was a force to be reckoned with as she made her way up the sidewalk to her son. Rey had never seen her so angry and it seemed out of character for her. To Rey she was always so demure, so kind. Never prone to anger. 

"I'm sorry Mother I was just..." he motioned in Rey's direction.

Leia gasped, "Rey it's so good to see you! Isn't this nice that we keep running into each other?!" She looked over to her son and winked. 

She's winking? What did that mean? 

Her legs felt like jello, but she loved Leia, and it had been such a hard week that she nearly burst into tears at the sight of her. Especially since the source of her anguish was her son. 

She stumbled forward a few steps and fell into her arms. "Leia it's so good to see you." Her face was muffled by her sweater, warm tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Shit she always did cry when she was drunk. 

Leia pulled back. "Are you alright dear?"

Rey hiccupped, wiping her mouth again. "Yes I'm going home now. I've just had a few drinks, and I'm tired." 

"Ben why don't you take her home. Rey, let Ben take you back to your dorm. I want to make sure you're safe."

Rey shook her head, "No, no. I'm fine Darth is....."

"I'm taking you home."

And Rey swore she almost came from Ben Solo's voice alone when she heard him say it. 

Darth wasn't having it though. "She's perfectly fine with me. You don't need to worry about it."

"Rey, come with me. Now."

Yes, yes. We want to come with you. As if being tug by an invisible cord, she walked over to him and turned to her music teacher.

Darth shrugged. "I guess if you insist. Rey I'll see you Saturday night. Eight o'clock - don't forget."

"I won't."

After he turned away, Rey looked up her new escort, and his face was burning red. "Are you, um...are you okay Ben?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, and Rey was worried that she had made the wrong choice. God how could she be so stupid? He hates her. 

And once again due to the amount of tequila shots that were still floating around in her system, she started to cry. Damn, why did he get to see her like this? 

"Ben. Why don't you go ahead and get going. I'll explain to your father. Rey.." she stepped forward to give her a hug, "you be safe. And you make sure you have someone with you the next time you go out honey." 

She sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve. Ben was still staring off into the distance. 

"Okay Leia. It was nice to see you again." 

"You too dear." 

Finally alone, Ben looked down at her (wow...she had never thought about how tall he was). She wondered if he could carry her all the way back to her dorm room. He was strong. Maybe it would feel good to be cradled in his arms. 

If he acknowledged her existence at all. 

They walked down the sidewalk quietly, passing hoards of sloshed-out college students, Rey trying in vain not to stumble on the sidewalk.

Ben finally stopped by the nicest car Rey had ever seen and opened the door for her, motioning quietly for her to go inside.

After he closed the door behind her, she ran her hands down the side of the leather seat and saw not one crumb of food or dirt sitting inside. It looked like no one even drove it.

Of course he would have a fancy car. She didn't have one period. And she felt even further away from him. Bazine would look perfect sitting here. 

He took his seat next to her and drove out without a word, his jaw clenched. 

Maybe if she started a conversation it would break the ice. He couldn't just ignore her, could he?

"So...um...how are things going at the mansion?"

His mouth was still a firm, hard line until he finally answered, "They're fine."

"That's good." She ran her sweaty hands up and down her thighs, trying desperately to think of something else to bring up, but she was too tired to care. 

Rey rested her head on the cool glass of the passenger seat window and nearly passed out before she felt the car come to a stop. 

There was a bit of drool hanging down from her mouth, which she hastily wiped away. 

She figured he would just drop her off at the front of the building, but he'd parked the car. 

He opened her door, and pulled her out, walking behind her as she made her way up the building steps. 

"It's okay Ben. I'll get in alright. Thanks for the ride." _Now you can go back to hating me. Sorry I'm such a burden._

She didn't bother to look back, but she gasped when he suddenly grabbed her hand. "I'm coming with you."

It was really getting annoying now. Could no guy just let her take care of herself?

She yanked her hand roughly out of his and raised her voice, "I don't need you or any other guy's help. I'm perfectly fine taking care of myself."

There. That would show him. 

She made to go in again, but he pulled her hand again. 

"Ben I don't need..."

"Rey," he looked down at her with so much intensity that she lost her breath for a moment, "Let me walk you up. Please." 

It was so tempting to tell him to fuck off. He had no right to ignore her the whole way there and ask to walk her up...as if this was a date or something.....but...

His eyes. His eyes were looking into hers so deeply that she couldn't possibly deny him, even if she wanted to: "Okay."

They passed a group of rowdy people in the common area and walked up to the second floor. 

When they got to her door, she turned, expecting him to say goodbye, but he remained rooted to his spot in front of her. 

"Well. Thanks Ben. Thank you for driving me home." 

Shuffling his feet and puckering his lips he stood there a moment, trying to speak, but then stopping himself. Finally he asked her, "Can I come in?"

Rey was in a state of shock at that...and even more so at herself when she felt her head nod in approval. 

After he shut the door behind them, she crossed her arms over her chest and waited to see what he would do. 

"Rey I...." he ran a hand through his hair. "Rey....."

"Just don't." She was fed up with his bullshit. Whatever he had to say, she couldn't possibly care. 

He was taken aback, "Don't what? I'm just trying to apologize Rey."

"Apologize? For what? For treating me like an complete idiot from the moment history class began? Or was it my first day at the museum? Let me just ask you one question Ben Solo. Why do you hate me?" 

He was incredulous, "Hate you? Rey.....I would never hate you....."

She wiped her cheeks. Damn these traitorous tears. "Yes you do. You hate me, and I just can't figure out why. What have I even done to you?!" Her chest heaved with sobs. As if it wasn't bad enough living under the pressure of mid-terms and music recitals, she was now forced to stand in a room with the one person who hated her the most. Everyone loved her, even his mother and uncle loved her. What was his problem that he couldn't like her too?

Ben slowly stepped toward her, his face growing softer with each tap of his shoes. "Nothing. You've done nothing Rey. It's me. I just....."

"What! You just what?!" Her fists were now at her side. 

"I.....I just...." he looked lost, and she didn't know what hit her when he lunged forward and pulled her lips to his. 

It was anything but a delicate kiss. His mouth was hard on hers, and she could feel his frustration in the hard grip of his hands on her hips. 

He quickly broke away, seeming to come back to himself in shock. Holding her eyes, he slowly leaned down and brushed his lips with hers, and she sighed when he delicately touched the tip of his tongue with hers. 

His hands remained on her face, his thumbs sweeping slowly over her wet cheeks, and when she bit his bottom lip, he moaned and moved his hands from her face to her back, pulling her in tightly so that her body was molded tightly to his. 

Ben's heart was beating so fast - she could feel it thumping away under her hands. Was he just as affected by her as she was by him? Had that been why he'd been so impossible to her this whole time? 

It really didn't matter anymore. She was so tired of her inner monologue, constantly trying to figure him out - evaluating herself and the whole situation. Rey just wanted to feel, to drown in this moment, to fall deeper and deeper inside of him with every pull on his hair and swipe of her tongue. 

When Ben kissed her he seemed to put every bit of passion and strength into it that he could. His inability to express his emotions mirrored hers, and somehow the only way they could reach each other was the forceful tug of this invisible rope that pulled their bodies together tightly. 

As their kiss grew more passionate, she slowly moved her hands down the front of his shirt, and went to unbuckle his belt. She was desperate to feel him, every part of him. Months of pent up frustration were clawing to get out and she needed to unleash it. 

But just as her hands began to unbuckle him, his hand stopped her. 

His forehead leaned down against hers. "Rey...I'm sorry we...we can't."

She tilted her head, "Wh....What?!"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry Rey. We shouldn't. I have a girlfriend. And you're still drunk. I don't want to take advantage of you."

She couldn't believe the audacity. "How dare you come up here and do this, only to tell me that you have a girlfriend! Of course you have a girlfriend. And yeah, I may be drunk, but so what? So what are you doing up here with me?!"

Again with that lost puppy-dog look. She was growing impatient. Tears of frustration flowed, ruining her cheeks - cheeks that had been perfectly wiped away and made new by his delicate hands. 

And now they were wet again - because of him. 

"Rey...I'm so sorry. I can't do this." He approached the door, but she was faster. She ran under his arm and blocked him from leaving. "I want you to tell me why you're here. Why did you kiss me?"

He sighed, his head locked to the linoleum floor. 

Her anger turned to sorrow, "Don't you want me?" Looking at his suit she's reminded of just how far apart they are. The stupid fancy car, the snobby girlfriend with the expensive dress and high heels - the fact that he probably never had to pay for his schooling with Leia as his mother - whereas she had to work hard for her scholarships. How obnoxious it was that he seemed to know every historical fact known to man. It was all too much.

Ben looked up and replied, "Rey. How could I not?" 

She crossed her arms, "Then what is it? The fact that I'm too stupid for you? I don't know how to make a nuanced argument? Or how about when you saw me that night at the wedding and when asked by _your mother_ , "she pressed her index finger as hard as she could into his chest, "to comment on how nice I looked, you barely answered her before running off. I guess that means I'm ugly too?! Or what about...."

"Stop! Just stop Rey!" he was breathing hard. "None of those things are true, and if I didn't say anything about how devastatingly beautiful you were it was because my girlfriend was standing right there."

Rey stood there in shock. Did he really just say that? Ben Solo thought she was beautiful?

"Ben," her voice grew soft with affection. She reached up and cupped his cheek, "Don't go..please.."

He held her hand there for a second, but finally pushed it back down and opened the door behind her, leaving her with a broken goodbye: "I can't."

*****

It was truly the worst hangover that she'd ever had. 

Her alarm blared so loud she thought her eardrums would pop. She reached over to turn it off and shuffled to her fridge to get some water. 

Her throat was dry, and her head was pounding. Looking into the mirror she considered calling out of work that day. 

But then she remembered how _he_ had rejected her. 

No way was Ben Solo going to run her off now. Let him face her after what he'd done. 

With no hesitation she got dressed and grabbed her things, making her way up swiftly across campus to the museum. 

She didn't even bother to be quiet as she forced her way into the house. Poe could be heard bickering with Finn over some wedding nonsense, and Kaydel was trying to intervene when they heard the creaking of the floors as she approached. 

"Rey!" Kaydel excitedly greeted her, but then must have seen how rough she looked and pulled her aside. "Rey are you okay....I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but...you look awful!"

Having a hangover after a night of rejection really did wonders for her attitude. Rey rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. I just want to get started." And just like fate, the doorbell rang. 

Before she could make it to the door, a large hand grabbed her. "Rey wait...."

 _Him_. 

She didn't even look back at him when she pulled her hand back and kept moving. 

"Rey please let me talk to you.....I just need to explain...."

"No!"

Finally looking him in the face she felt like taking it back at the dejected look on his face. He had dark circles under his eyes too. 

Good. 

He deserved it. Let him wallow in it. 

"I have work to do Ben. Please let me do it."

He assented, walking back slowly like a wounded animal, and she opened the door and started her tour. 

It was nothing special - the usual questions - just a handful of people. Since the summer had ended the groups had become smaller. It was much easier to handle them. 

As they moved through the house, one particular gentleman in the group interested her. 

He was old...maybe in his late sixties, she thought, with tanned leathery skin and permanent scowl. No questions came from him, and she figured he was just some kind of connoisseur of fine art or something. 

Rey escorted them to the bottom of the grand staircase, and as the guests moved up ahead of her, she was overcome with emotion as she thought about Ben. How hurt she was. How she couldn't wait to go home and crawl into her bed - and forget him. 

They were halfway up, Rey at the back, when she realized the older gentleman had lagged behind. She called for him, motioning up the stairs. 

That's when he turned and looked her dead in the eye with a venom she'd never seen, and just before she could address him again, a set of hands pushed her forward from behind. 

And right before she tumbled down her eyes made contact with Ben's as he yelled out for her. 

Then everything went black. 


	11. “only when the clock stops does time come to life”

“Mrs. Acklen? Can you hear my voice?”

A soft cadence floated above with a cheeky response: “Honestly, you really think she’s capable of hearing you? She’s unconscious you fool.”

Rey could hear a cacophony of voices above her as she struggled to open her eyes.

“Ah. There she is. Mrs. Acklen are you quite alright?”

It was hard to see past the blurriness, but when she did Rey thought she must be in a dream.

Huddled around her were several ladies, their chests rapidly rising and falling over tight bodices looking down on her like they were on the verge of a nervous breakdown. One was fanning her face, another brushing the stray hairs from her forehead. The ceiling above was painted in an elaborate mural, the heat in the air oppressive, so much so that she could barely breathe.

She struggled to rise but stopped as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed her. Where was she? And then she felt it: the back of her head throbbed steadily under her hand, and she remembered:

The mansion.

Ben was there. He was running after her, trying to talk to her about the night before. Ignoring him, she’d started her tour, but as she ascended the grand staircase she fell. 

Her eyes closed tightly in shame. How embarrassing. She was always prone to accidents. Maybe Poe would let her ride out the humiliation at home – surely something like this would get her out of work.

And funny, she thought, that she’d be dreaming about hoop skirts and corsets when she’d passed out in an antebellum home. The brain does strange things.

“Oh, dear there she goes again.”

It was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

*****

So comfortable.

She shifted over onto her other side, scrunching her hands underneath her pillow. Stretching out her legs, she thought it was odd how much room she had. It should have knocked her off the bed.

Squinting, her vision slowly came into focus expecting to see the drab walls of her dorm room and hear the sounds of students going in and out the front door beneath her window.

But it was quiet – dead quiet.

“Ah, you’re finally up.”

Thinking she was alone, she jumped at the sound, pulling her blankets up over her chest.

The room was mostly dark, with just a hint of the sun coming up through the window.

“Who is it?”

A laugh, “Well, I would think you’d know your own husband, but I’m not surprised.”

But that voice – she knew that voice.

“Darth?”

He rose from the chair in the corner and the soft light hit his face, and yes, it was Darth, but what exactly was he doing here?

And what the hell was he _wearing_?

Wanting to laugh, she held it in as she took in his appearance: tall brown boots, trousers, and a loose white shirt, that almost reminded her of the pirate shirt episode in _Seinfeld_. Or maybe the kid from _Hocus Pocus_. He would make a great pirate at a Halloween party.

He perched on the side of the bed, one hand stroking her calf, and she flinched. “Yes, who else? I thought I’d come to check on you, and let you know I have business to attend to, but I’ll be back later this evening for the ball. I suggest you head over to Kaydel’s tonight to dress.

Rey was so distracted by the foreign feel of his hand massaging her leg that she hadn’t heard what he said.

“ _What_?”

Laughing, he bent down to kiss her on the forehead. “You _did_ hit your head hard. I’ll see you this evening. Get some rest darling.”

 _Darling_?

“Um. Okay?”

He stood up and walked out, his boots loud on the hardwood floor and shut the door behind him.

Looking around she struggled to recognize where she was.

She rose from the bed and looked below to see the gown she was wearing flow down to her ankles.

 _Definitely_ not hers.

As the sun came up it colored the room with a soft golden light, revealing a large fireplace and two oil lamps, one on each side of the bed.

And the bed – it was a four-poster bed, and it was huge.

 _Definitely_ not hers.

She walked up to a large wooden wardrobe and looked inside: long skirts of various shades and textures - boots, slippers, hats….

 _Definitely_ not hers.

Walking up to the window she peered out and saw a small balcony right outside with wrought iron handrails, looking down onto a street she’d never seen before. People were starting to emerge. Hoop skirts and waistcoats littered the streets and she felt like she was going to faint.

She paced the room: _Okay Rey. This is not happening. This isn’t real. You’ll wake up soon and it will all be over. You are not in some freakish antebellum nightmare. You’re just losing it a little, but you’ll wake up before you know it._

Climbing back into bed, she pulled the blanket back over her head and tried to go back to sleep, hoping and praying she would wake up to something familiar, but just as she began to drift off she heard a scratching at her door.

“Psst. Psst. Mrs. Acklen?”

It was a male voice.

Not able to find a robe anywhere, she stepped lightly over to the door and placed her ear to it, hoping if she kept quiet, he’d go away.

“I can hear you breathing.”

As he pushed open the door, she crossed her arms hurriedly and looked on in shock as the mansion coordinator looked at her with expectation.

“ _Finn_?”

“You’re late, come on,” he tried to bring her out into the hallway but then he stopped, “Wait, why aren’t you dressed?”

Everything was happening so fast that Rey hardly had time to catch up: “Finn what are you talking about? Wait a minute…. did I sign up to work a wedding tonight?” Yeah, that’s it. Maybe they’d taken her home to rest and now she was back at the mansion. Maybe she’d fallen asleep in one of the rooms…but….no…that couldn’t be it. She’d never seen this room before. Oh right. Definitely no horse drawn carriages outside either.

“A wedding? I have no idea what you’re talking about, but we don’t have time for this. Now come on. We need to get over to Myrtle’s, but now we’re going to be late, because you. aren’t. dressed.”  
  


A sense of dread came over her as she realized that something was horribly wrong.

“Finn. What year is it?” she asked.

He looked at her like she was crazy, “It’s 1862.” He walked up and placed the back of his hand on her forehead, “I heard you fell down the stairs last night at the ball. Do you think you’re going to be alright?”

“Sure, sure. I just need to sit down for a minute.” She walked backward and sat on the edge of the bed in a daze.

_1862?_

A plethora of thoughts went through her head, the first of which was the obvious: how did she get here? The second and most important was how would she get back?

Finn laughed as he pulled her boots out of the wardrobe and dropped them at her feet. “Leave it to you to fall down the stairs in front of all New Orleans society. Then again you do tend to trip on flat surfaces so that doesn’t surprise me.”

The _stairs_.

Of course. She fell down the mansion staircase and hit her head. She was probably knocked out cold.

Oh no poor Kaydel. She was probably worried sick about her. They’d become close friends the past few months.

And Poe. She felt a pang of guilt knowing he’d be short staffed for a while.

Finn. Well, to be honest she didn’t feel bad for him. Served him right for being such a jerk. Let him get _Bazine_ to work that night’s wedding.

And then naturally her thoughts went to the most important person:

Ben.

The look on his face as she’d fallen….he looked terrified.

Oh no. No, no, no. She couldn’t stay here with everything so unresolved.

She had to get back to him.

All she had to do was play whatever game “dream Finn” was playing before she woke up.

He stood there, hands on his hips, impatient: “Well?’

With no idea whatsoever what was in store for her, she told him, “Alright. Let’s do it.”

*****

Upon tiptoeing out of her bedroom, she heard Finn frantically whisper, “What are you doing? You can’t go out like that!”

She was confused, looking down at herself: “Like what? What’s wrong with what I have on?!”

He was obviously flustered, “You don’t have your….you know, your……please don’t make me say it….” He brought his arms out to his sides and pointed at her dress. “You’re _crinoline_ ,” he said, clearly embarrassed to continue.

But with the puzzled look on her face, he threw up his hands, “Your hoop skirt! Do you want us to stand out even more? Do you want to be the only woman in New Orleans with no hoop skirt on?!”

New Orleans. She was in 1860s New Orleans.

It was a lot to take in, but she had to focus on the task at hand.

Rey wasn’t an idiot. She was no great fan of history despite Luke’s constant praise of her grasp on the subject. And everyone, even people not even remotely interested in history, knew that women wore hoop skirts in the 1860s. But she didn’t see one, and she was too distracted to care.

“No one will be out this early in the morning anyway! What’s the difference?”

He rolled his eyes. “We’ve already lost enough time.” He motioned forward, and Rey couldn’t help but think of the “real” Finn, snapping his fingers left and right, ordering them around like a pack of dogs.

That involved tablecloths and votives.

This, unfortunately, was a mystery.

They went quietly down the stairs, and Rey took in as much as she could about the house. It was decadent; with paintings of people she’d never met hung in every room. Little mahogany tables littered with miniature statues and elaborate vases ran along the walls. White marble fireplaces flew by in a flash, holding up large gilded mirrors.

So much of it reminded her of Belmont.

They stepped outside into the quiet of the morning, and Rey groaned as she felt the humidity hit her face.

It was always so hot down here.

When she got back to reality and graduated, she knew she’d move back North. The heavy snowfalls there were far more preferable to this languid heat.

She said nothing, following his lead, as they made their way down through the streets of the city.

After about twenty minutes of walking, Finn stopped in front of a large home right on the outskirts and instead of walking up to knock on the front door, he pulled her around to a door at the back of the house.

He tapped lightly, and it opened, revealing a tall dark-skinned woman with pretty brown eyes.

No smile though.

Said woman yanked Finn and Rey through the door and hissed, “Where were you two? I was waiting all night last night!”

Finn stepped out of her grasp, “It’s not my fault Jannah! I waited outside the _Salle_ for an hour. Apparently this one,” he pointed over to Rey, “decided it would be the perfect night to have an accident.”

They both looked at her waiting for a response, maybe an excuse as to why she’d dare do such a thing, even if it wasn’t on purpose. And she would have apologized if she had any idea what she had ruined.

Jannah threw her hands up. “There’s no use going over it again. Let’s head out now while we still have time to catch the boat.”

“How many people?” Finn asked.

“I have two, maybe three. Some of them are a little spooked. Wouldn’t be surprised if they’d changed their minds.”

Rey followed them out to a smaller building at the back of the property.

She and Finn waited outside, and it didn’t take long for Jannah to step back out, but this time she had two people behind her, and slowly it all became clear.

“You have the tickets?” Jannah asked,

Finn pulled them out of his back pocket and held them up, “Got ‘em.”

“Alright go on. I’ve got to get breakfast started. And if I get into trouble for this….” She looked daggers at Rey, and all she could do was apologize. “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

That seemed to appease her. “Good. Get going.”

*****

 _Okay_ , she thought. _So far, I’ve woken up in the 1860s. In New Orleans: a city I’ve never been to in my whole life. And now I’m a part of the underground railroad_? It took her back in time to her first-grade class, where she saw herself sitting on a large rug in front of her teacher while she read them a children’s book on Harriet Tubman. It was exciting, thrilling even to hear about all the clever escapes, the “stations,” the steamboats and long winding rivers.

But it didn’t feel like that now. Little Rey had no grasp on what that reality was. Neither did present-day Rey.

Terror. Sheer unadulterated terror shook through her as they walked together amidst the carriages and streetlamps. Eyes were on them, and she didn’t know what she would do if anyone dared ask her where she was going.

Her first thought was that she felt a great responsibility on her shoulders for Finn, feeling like she had to have his back at all times. But she was very wrong. Just like the real Finn, he ran the show, and incredibly, showed no fear – no hesitation.

Rey followed Finn as they quietly made their way once again across town, and soon they came upon a small dock.

As they approached, she took note of a small boat gently rocking on the water, the mists of the early morning blanketing it.

It was eerily quiet, and though they’d had no trouble getting here, Rey began to shake, sweat forming over her brow. Thankfully the tree line hid them from view.

Finn motioned the two over, a little boy and his mother, who squeezed Finn so tightly he struggled to breathe. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” Rey’s eyes misted over as she watched them walk down the dock, hand in hand. It was surreal.

Finn pushed them into the boat.

“You’re late. How you think we can catch that steamboat now…”

“We don’t have time for this Owen.” Finn chastised the young man as he covered the little family over with a thick blanket head to toe. “Best of luck.”

Owen paddled them away, and Rey strode swiftly back from the river toward the city outskirts, leaving Finn behind.

“Mrs. Acklen!” he ran forward to catch up. “Stop!” he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back, confused by the sight before him.

Rey couldn’t stop the tears from pouring down her face. It was completely overwhelming. Waking up in another time, with no one that knew her, being away from home, and away from….

And now seeing this. It was all too much. 

His brown eyes held hers. “You’re made of sterner stuff than this. What’s wrong?”

She wiped her face with the back of her hands. “I just. I just can’t believe this is happening. I can’t believe we have to do this. It’s so horrible, so unfair.”

“You have no right to cry. No right at all.” He stern words hit her like a slap in the face. “Now I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you know better. These people have lived this every day of their lives. They’ve gotten up every morning just like you do. They’ve raised their families in this. And they still get up and do it without crying. Snap out of it.”

Feeling like a child who had just been punished, she nodded, and they walked back to Myrtle’s.

When they got there, Jannah came out to meet them, and brought them into the house.

This was much more elaborate than the little apartment-like building she occupied with her husband ( _her husband?)._

They stopped in what Rey thought was the kitchen, and she finally breathed a sigh of relief.

“I’m glad you made it back. What’s wrong with her?” she pointed in Rey’s direction.

“Nothing. She’s fine,” Finn said. Rey was exactly the opposite of fine, but glad he didn’t out her.

Jannah looked her up and down. “Well she does look a mess, doesn’t she?”

Rey jumped when the kitchen door swung open and a familiar face hovered by the doorway:

“Did they make it?”

A young woman with sandy-blonde hair, braided back just over her neck, grasped at the cameo on her chest nervously, and Rey thought she would die from happiness.

Kaydel.

“Oh my God Kaydel!!” she ran up to her and squeezed her tightly around the waist, burying her face in her shoulder.

“Umm. Mrs. Acklen,” Kaydel gently pushed Rey off her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. “Are you alright?”

Rey couldn’t find the words before Finn answered, “She’s just fine. Just in shock I think.”

Kaydel tutted, “Why don’t you take a nap upstairs, hmm? That way you’ll be fully rested for the ball tonight. I heard you had quite a fall.”

She hiccupped. “Okay. Okay that sounds good.”

Kaydel led her up a large staircase into a spare room and encouraged her to lay down. Rey had so many questions to ask. It was obvious that Kaydel was a part of the whole operation. And clearly, they’d known each other enough for her to feel comfortable letting her into her home. But the events of the morning were so heavy with emotion that she passed out before she could think on it.

*****

It felt like an eternity had passed when Rey woke to an elaborate canopy above her head.

She leaned up on her elbows and scowled at her surroundings.

Still here.

She threw off her blanket, and her feet hit the floor. The sun was setting already. Had she really slept all day?

Groaning, she fell backward onto the bed, her feet still dangling off the edge. There had to be some way out of this. It was clear now that this wasn’t a dream. Maybe if she went to the place where this all started, she would get some answers.

Belmont.

And then like a ton of bricks it hit her, and it was so glaringly obvious that she wanted to hit herself for not having thought of it before.

According to Finn, Jannah, and Kaydel, she was Mrs. Acklen in this world. And remembering all those inane facts she’d studied for work, she remembered that she was the one who built the mansion. It was _hers_.

All she had to do was get there. And then maybe she would go back to the scene of crime (so-to-speak) and find some answers.

There was only one problem though: from what she recalled, Mrs. Acklen built Belmont with her second husband.

Who was that? And how would she find him? There were no records on him, as far as she gleaned from Poe. Hardly anything really on her.

It was a long shot, but she new her ticket back was tied to this mysterious man.

She had to find him.

*****

“I can’t breathe!”

Rey clutched her waist with both hands, fighting for air as Jannah laced up her corset.

Jannah laughed. “Come on you act like you’ve never worn a corset before. Deep breaths in.”

Tilting her head back she looked at her new friend incredulously, “How?!”

With one last tug, the uncomfortable job was done. Rey always thought it would be fun to dress up in outfits like this. But now she knows it’s no joke, especially in the southern Louisiana heat. She can’t believe she complained before. That little walk up to the museum was nothing compared to this.

And now she was expected to spend hours in it.

Her only consolation was that she was told there would be food at this party (ball), practically a feast, and she couldn’t remember the last time she’d eaten.

Jannah pulled out her crinoline and Rey followed her lead, tying it around her waist. Next came two light petticoats to cover the cage of the hoopskirt.

“This is a lot of clothing for such a hot climate,” Rey grumbled. Her dresser said nothing, and Rey was sure she was sick and tired of her complaining, but she couldn’t help it.

Next came two bright blue slippers and then a white silk dress with elaborate blue birds sown into the fabric. She lifted her arms as Jannah pulled on the top half of her bodice and laced the back.

It was low-cut – very low cut, and honestly Rey loved it. She always had certain reservations about her body. She had a bit of a boyish figure, and her breasts were small, but in this dress she looked spectacular.

And wouldn’t Ben laugh if he could see her in it. He’d probably love it, knowing what a history dork he was.

“Finally, a smile out of you,” Jannah said, as she curled her hair into large ringlets. “No business tonight. Just try not to make a scene. We don’t want all of New Orleans talking about you. The more they do, the more they’ll want to know how the infamous Regina Acklen spends her free time, and we definitely can’t have that. We need to be as discreet as possible.”

Rey nodded. “Got it.”

Jannah stepped back from her handiwork, and Rey gasped when she looked in the mirror.

It didn’t look like her at all. The person standing before her wasn’t a young college student.

She was a woman.

It would be tricky learning to move in the dress, as she soon found out when she accidently knocked over a vase in the hallway (much to Jannah’s chagrin), but she soon got the hang of it.

Jannah left her in the front hall, and Rey waited for any sign of Kaydel. She was anxious to talk to her. She needed to find out the quickest way back to Nashville.

A low rush of whispers came through the double doors on her left, and she quietly moved next to them so she could listen.

“What do you think is the matter with her? She’s never acted like this before. Honestly, it’s starting to grate my nerves” Jannah said.

Finn responded, “I don’t know, but it better stop. There are lives at stake here, and we need her protection. We can’t just walk the streets without an _escort_.” He nearly spit out the last word.

Kaydel responded, “Be kind to her. I’m sure it doesn’t help that her husband cares so little about her. Imagine how hard it must be to constantly hear of your husband’s trysts with other women. He’s so flagrant about it, with no thought to her feelings.”

Rey’s eyes pricked with tears, but she couldn’t imagine why. It’s not like she even knew Darth all that well in real life, let alone in this one.

But it made her feel even more isolated than before. It was nice that Kaydel, even in this world, would come to her defense, but hearing the conversation only further resolved her to her goal.

The conversation ended, and Rey moved away from the doors, which then opened to reveal an equally dressed Kaydel, pretty in white and pink taffeta.

“Regina,” she walked up to embrace her, patting her on the back. “Are you feeling better?”

Lifting her head in response, she corrected her, “It’s Rey actually. And yes, I am. But I need to discuss something important with you. Can you tell me…”

Kaydel interrupted her, “I’m sorry Regina, we don’t have time because we’re already running behind. We need to get going.”

“Rey,” she grumbled to herself. If she was going to be stuck here, she wouldn’t have her identity taken away.

She followed her friend out of the large chestnut door and they got settled into the carriage, on their way to the final ball of the season. 

*****

The Orleans ballroom was, in a word, magnificent.

Kaydel led her through two French doors past a large crowd of ladies and gentlemen, all feeling the excitement of the evening.

She looked up and took notice of the sparkling chandeliers and imposing columns. The ceiling was painted in an elaborate mural, and just ahead she saw the infamous grand staircase where she’d made her debut into the 1860s.

All of this was interrupted by her growling stomach, and she searched the room for any sign of food and found none.

“Um. Kaydel. Where’s the food? I thought dinner would be served?”

It was something she probably should have already known. After all, she’d just been to a ball the night before, but that was Regina, not Rey.

“There’s tea and coffee in the refreshment room on the left, and I’m sure they have plenty of….”

No way was she sticking around to hear the rest. Rey stomped over to said room and could have cried in relief seeing all the miniature sandwiches, biscuits, and cakes. Foregoing all sense of decency, she shoved as much as she could into her mouth as fast as possible and forgot that she had a corset on that inconveniently restricted her breathing. So, after stuffing her face with nearly every delicacy offered, she was on the verge of throwing it up when a familiar voice rang out behind her.

“There you are darling.”

Darth pecked her cheek and smirked seeing the crumbs littered on her bodice. He swiped them away with a grin. “Now, now. Can’t be embarrassing ourselves. I know it’s hard for you, but you need to act like a lady. They already can’t stop gossiping about your little slip last night. Do be more careful Regina.”

Pure, unadulterated rage swept through her. The nerve of this guy. Not only to touch her without permission (granted he was her husband, but still), but to scold her as if she were a child.

She slapped his hand away, pleased at the shocked expression on his face.

“It’s _Rey_ , and I will act any way I see fit. You don’t own me.”

Making her exit she was halted by his hand, and he drug her roughly behind a column and glared threateningly at her: “If you do that again, you’ll be sorry. I do own you. I tell you where to go, who to see, what to wear…. everything you are is mine. Have I made myself clear?”

Her voice shook with anger and a little fear as he squeezed her arm. “Crystal,” she ground out.

He let her go, and she stepped back quickly, walking away to find Kaydel, but had no luck.

The room was filling quickly, the temperature rising as the small orchestra began to play. She leaned against the wall watching the bodies move gracefully, skirts brushing against each other, ladies smiling at their suitors, and gentleman leading them swiftly across the floor.

It was all she could do to keep herself from crying.

She missed home. It seemed silly to miss a drab old dorm room and the monotony of her classes, but it was her world, her people. People that loved her, that cared about her. Especially one person.

Ben.

She missed him, she found, more than anyone else. It didn’t make sense. She’d hardly gotten to know him. But in that brief period of knowing him, she grew to like him despite their differences. Maybe even grew to love him…

She felt so alone.

“Well hello, little bird.”

She froze.

Looking up from the floor she craned her head up to see the very person she was thinking of standing before her, looking down on her in amusement.

He winked.

“Ben?”


	12. "time is dead as long as it is being clicked"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. :)

“Ben?”

Up until this point Rey had been dealt a crazy hand: she’d woken up in a strange time in a bed that wasn't hers, married to her music teacher, and was some sort of minor leader in the underground railroad of New Orleans.

But none of that compared to the sight before her, which was Ben Solo in a 19th century outfit, staring down at her with his familiar whiskey eyes and that same obnoxious grin. Although this time he stood with more prowess than the real one, and it doesn’t hurt that he’s sporting some wildly hot facial hair that makes her eager to jump up and attack his mouth with hers. 

He looked confused, stepping a little more into her personal space, making her feel both claustrophobic and excited.

“Who’s Ben?” he asked.

She didn’t get it. Everyone else in this strange warp went by their present-day name. Why not him?

“You are Ben Solo, right?”

His smiled widened, and all Rey could see was the first smile he’d given her after bumping into her in the hallway outside of Dr. Holdo’s office. Pretentious as ever.

She stepped back when he reached behind her for a glass of champagne, drinking it down in one gulp. “I don’t know who that is little bird.” He reached out for her hand and lifted hers to his lips. “Kylo Ren, Mrs. Acklen.”

Yuck. She definitely hated her “new” last name.

”I’m Rey.” She shook his hand roughly, and he laughed at her. 

When he finally stopped and dropped her hand, he asked her, “And I believe you are married to that gentleman behind the staircase….” He pointed behind her.

Rey followed his eyes and spotted her husband whispering into some debutant’s ear a little too close for someone who was married.

“Of course, he would,” she grumbled. Apparently, Darth was as much of a cad in this world as he was in real life. It shouldn’t bother her, but she felt a little slighted, especially since he’d just chastised her like she was a child. He didn’t seem to care that they were in public where anyone could see. 

“Well he never was known for his discretion. Has he even asked you to dance?”

“Nope,” she said, putting extra emphasis on the ‘p.’

“Would you like to dance with me instead, little bird?” He motioned to the dance floor.

“Why do you keep calling me that?”

His amber eyes scanned from her face slowly down, resting briefly on her chest, then back up again. Reaching out he lightly traced his finger across the stitching on her bodice, and the simple gesture made heat pool in her stomach. She got the distinct feeling that he was trying to undress her with his eyes. Then she looked down where his finger was slowly gliding and saw the delicate pattern of birds sown into the fabric.

Rey was in a daze as he bent down and lightly kissed her neck before whispering, “Have you forgotten what you have on Mrs. Acklen?”

She gulped. “N-No.”

She could feel him smile against her cheek. “Would you like me to undress you so that you can see it?”

Suddenly the clinking of glasses behind her woke her from her reverie, making her step back abruptly into the column behind her.

“ _What_ do you think you’re doing?” she asked, pushing against his chest (his very _hard_ and _broad_ chest). For some reason she was having trouble catching her breath, but she didn’t think it was the corset this time.

Kylo looked at her with an obnoxious smirk, clearly proud of the way he’d thrown her off balance. “Just answering your question, sweetheart.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “I’m sure. Just don’t….don’t do that again.”

He stepped back, holding his hands up. “I’m nothing if not a gentleman, Mrs. Acklen.” He paused before asking, “How about a dance? I promise I’ll keep my hands in all the right places.”

 _Yeah right._ “I’d rather not, thanks. I don’t really dance.” This was true. Rey hated to dance, always the odd one in her friend group. She didn’t really have curves, so she felt like she had nothing to work with, always uncoordinated. She didn’t like embarrassing herself, and she certainly wasn’t going to here; because she was only just now learning to breathe in her corset. Dancing was out of the question. Especially with _him_. Besides: if Darth was flown into a fit of rage over Rey’s propensity to overeat there was no telling what he’d do if she danced with another man.

“I don’t think I’ve ever met a woman who didn’t want to dance with me,” he said. “Why not have a little fun? Your _husband_ certainly is……”

Again, her eyes followed his to Darth, now languidly kissing down the same woman’s neck, stopping just before the swell of her breasts, giving Rey pause. _Two can play at that game._

“ _Fine_.”

B- _Kylo_ , took her hand right as the next song started, and her breath hitched when he gripped her waist. It reminded her sadly of how Ben’s hand had felt in the same spot not long ago, how he’d gently kneaded her waist as he bent down to kiss her. Or the memory of his warm mouth melding perfectly with hers; or his quick breathing, the feel of his large hands running up and down her back, the gentle way he slid his tongue along hers.

Kylo must have noticed the change in her mood. “Is something wrong?”

“No. It’s nothing.” She reached up to clasp her right hand in his, and he swept her across the dance floor. At the first turn, she had a hard time matching her feet with his. She scolded Poe in her head for not having 19th century ballroom dancing in his tour manual. At least then she’d have some idea of what to expect.

But on the third turn she managed to keep up with his pacing. Rey couldn’t help but feel a little thrill at the feel of his body against hers, weaving her around the other couples with confidence. And she’d kept her eyes everywhere from him, mostly trying to figure out how to move in her heavy skirts. So, when she finally caught her breath and looked up into his eyes, she was surprised to see a bit a softness there. It was so eerily similar to the way Ben Solo looked at her that night in her dorm room.

Then when he opened his mouth, she was reminded of just who she was dancing with: “Come home with me tonight little bird.”

His gaze then fell to her heaving chest and she stopped abruptly and slapped him, leaving a bright red mark on his cheek.

And he had the nerve to _smile_.

“You’re an asshole Kylo Ren.” She wasn’t sure if he understood her, not knowing if he would even know that word; well, he would definitely get the first half of it.

Though the sound was drowned out by the music, the image was not, as every couple slowed, turning their heads in interest.

Rey walked briskly off the dance floor toward the entryway, and on the way she heard his deep laughter echoing against the walls behind her.

“I was only joking little one.”

He grabbed her elbow, and she wrenched it from him: “Get away from me Kylo Ren.”

She looked around desperately for Kaydel but couldn’t spot her. She’d had enough. She still needed time alone to process the last twenty-four hours, and that included thinking about seeing Ben’s face again. And she wasn’t about to stick around to be sexually harassed, even if it came from a devastatingly, dark and handsome version of Ben Solo. Nope. Definitely not.

She finally responded to him. “I am not going to sleep with you. I hardly know you. And I’m married.”

“Ha!” He jumped in front her, forcing her to halt in the middle of the street.

“What is that supposed to mean?” she asked.

“It means that I’ve seen you out with him many times, and you always look miserable. Am I wrong?”

Rey was a little curious about her “old” self, the one that existed in this universe, but she’d never tell him or anyone about who she really was. She’d seen enough movies and read enough books to know how that would go. They would probably commit her to some frightening insane asylum and lock her away forever.

But so far, thankfully, she seemed to be passing as their Rey. Well, mostly.

“If I’m miserable, what’s it to you?” she asked.

He took a step closer, “I like you. I like your spirit. You’re not like the others.”

“Others?”

Her breathing picked up when he brought up a large hand and tucked a piece of her curled hair behind her ear: “The other women. They’re dull. Either too loose with their affection or too stubborn in their chastity. You, however, are a diamond in the rough. Like a wild mare begging to be subdued.”

“I’m _not_ a horse to be tamed.”

He bent down, his warm breath hitting her ear: “I think I could break you in. In more ways than one. You don’t seem to have an affinity for societal norms outside the bedroom. I wonder how you perform _inside_ it.”

She drew back in disgust, pushing his chest with her hands, but once again she ran into a solid wall, and it would take a lot more than a few measly hits from her small hands to move him. And of course, he was laughing at her.

“How dare you! You know that I’m married, but you still have the nerve to proposition me? You’re disgusting.”

“Rey?”

Kaydel came up from behind them, clearly confused at the scene before her.

Rey turned to her and crossed her arms. “Can we _please_ go home now?”

“Of course, Rey. I’ll just go have the carriage pulled around. Are you going to be okay waiting here?” Her eyes darted over to Kylo, obviously concerned about his presence, but she had nothing to fear. Rey had dealt with far worse than this.

Rey waved her off. “Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. I’ll just wait here.”

As Kaydel walked away, Rey looked back at Ben Solo’s body double angrily and waited for him to say something wildly inappropriate but was met with silence.

It took him a long time to say anything, but when he did, she was taken aback: “You don’t have to be with him you know.” The fiery passion and amusement had left his eyes, replaced with a tenderness Rey hadn’t expected.

Rey was strangely flattered by his concern, but he didn’t understand she wasn’t with Darth, in this time or hers. She could care less about Darth. He was almost nothing to her: just a good-looking TA. And yeah, she might have had a crush on him, but that was quickly snuffed out the minute Ben Solo pressed his lips against hers.

Ben.

She wondered what he was doing now.

Was he worried about her?

A part of her wished that the kiss had never happened. Because it almost hurt more to be open with her feelings and be rejected than to just hate him from afar.

But knowing that he had feelings for her did something to her. There was no turning back now. She would either hate him or love him. There could be no in-between.

And it hurt even more to be in the presence of an imposter, a rude and impersonal Ben Solo who was more interested in having sex with her than lov—

Well, than _caring_ about her.

It just made her even that more eager to get back. She couldn’t waste time fending off advances. She had to find a way to get back to Nashville.

They were still standing outside the ballroom, and he was looking at her in earnest. Then she had a thought:

“Aside from being a wannabe Rhett Butler, what exactly is your occupation?” she asked.

If he didn’t get the reference, he didn’t acknowledge it. “I don’t think what I do should be spoken of in a lady’s presence.”

Rey wanted to say that he hadn’t shown her any respect so far, but it’s a moot point and she’s run out of patience. “Try me.”

A blank look crossed his face, and she was about to tell him nevermind when he finally answered.

“Let’s just say I’m in the smuggling business.”

“That smuggling business. It wouldn’t ever happen to take you somewhere north from here, would it? Say…. somewhere like Nashville?”

He looked curiously at her. “What’s in Nashville?”

The sound of horse hooves approaching interrupted their conversation, and Kaydel came up behind her, looping her arm through hers. "Ready to leave?"

Frankly she'd been ready since they'd gotten there. "Yes." Rey turned to Kylo: "Goodnight Mr. Ren. I would say it was a pleasure to meet you, but if I did I'd be lying." 

"Rey!" Kaydel exclaimed. Kay lowered her voice. "Don't you think that's a little rude?" 

Rey looked at Kylo, now seeing a devilish grin, and said, "Nope. I don't. Goodnight Kylo."

Before she could step into the carriage, he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "Goodnight little bird. I'll see you soon." 


	13. "a part of you like your bones and flesh and memory"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if you don't follow my nonsense on Twitter, I had COVID the past two weeks. 😫 So I haven't been able to write. I'm better now, and we are back on schedule. Woo hoo!🥳

“Regina you really should be more careful about whom you speak to.” Kaydel clenched her fan in hand and leaned forward, in the carriage. “You do realize who that man was, right?”

 _Ben Solo from hell_ , Rey thought, which was amusing considering how contentious she and her museum nemesis had been in the past. Or future.

“Kylo Ren apparently,” she said, already eager to shut down the conversation. She was tired not only from physical exertion, but also the mental strain the last twenty-fours had taken. And she desperately needed to get out of her corset.

Kaydel shook her head in frustration, “And do you know what his reputation is?” Kaydel looked positively scandalized. She whispered, as if even the mention of the next word would send her into a fainting spell: “He’s a scoundrel. A cad.”

Rey was sure Kaydel was trying to communicate something with her eyes, but once again she was too tired to care. “And? What of it? It makes no difference to me.” Rey kept her eyes on the dim light of the streetlamps ahead, determined to ignore her friend, but Kaydel would not be quieted.

“Of _course,_ it does! Because you were seen by all of New Orleans dancing with him. In front of your _husband_ , no less. Don’t you know what people are going to say?”

Rolling her eyes, Rey leaned forward, eyebrows raised and eyes wide with humor, “No, I don’t. All I care about right now is getting home and out of this dress and heading straight to bed.”

Kaydel shook her head in disbelief. “Well I just hope you know what you’re doing Regina.”

“ _Rey_.”

Rey’s correction was ignored, and thankfully after the next block they came to a stop.

The air was still thick with humidity when Rey stepped out of the carriage in front of her house— _strange_ , Rey thought—since she’d never even had her own apartment, let alone some large, ornate residence in the heart of New Orleans.

“Are you going to be okay going in Rey?” Rey looked back to see Kaydel leaning out of the carriage, fan in hand.

“Sure. I’ll be fine,” she answered, wondering why her friend had a nervous look on her face. But she was too tired to ask her about it, so she picked up her skirts before stepping over the threshold.

The entry way was blanketed in darkness, the air still heavy with moisture. 

She looked left and right and listened for any sign of life in the house but heard nothing.

As she stepped further into the room she laughed, recalling just how insane the night had been. A normal night at home would have been eating out of a bag of Cheetos at midnight, trying to stay awake long enough to finish a paper for one of her classes. Now it involved being strapped into a nightmare of a dress, yelled at by a husband she’d never married, and dancing with Ben Solo’s doppelganger.

“ _I can’t believe this_ ,” she thought to herself, reaching out for the banister on the staircase, when an arm reached out and pulled her off, dragging her into the next room.

Terrified at the assault, she squirmed and fought against her attacker, his face hidden by the dark of the foyer.

“Let me go! Let—me—go!” she cried out, stumbling into the room, then suddenly pushed down onto the sofa.

Her chest still heaving from fright, her heart beating frantically, as she heard his familiar voice in the shadows:

“Regina. We seem to have a problem here.”

Her husband.

“Darth? Is that you?” she asked, clinging to the thin arm of the couch for dear life.

He walked over to the small table sitting at the center of the room and lit the oil lamp sitting there. The light exposed his angry face, and Rey knew she was in trouble.

“You know the voice of your own husband, surely. I think it’s time we had a chat about that little display you put on in the ballroom tonight. Your behavior was unacceptable.” He walked up to the fireplace and rested his hand on the mantel there. “You realize the position you’ve put me in, don’t you?”

She struggled to think of how she could have possibly angered him, but of course, the only thing that came to mind was her dance with Kylo, and now she understood why Kaydel was so nervous about letting her go inside the house alone. Did she know Darth would lash out like this?

Trying to keep him calm, she feigned innocence, “No, I don’t.”

“No, I don’t, _sir_ ” he corrected, and Rey began to fume. “And don’t play innocent with me Regina. It hasn’t worked before, and it won’t now. Dancing with that man was the final straw. Your wild and un-ladylike ways will stop now. You will act like a lady in society, and you will not make a fool of me in front of our friends. And I fear the only way to handle this is to keep you from society on all fronts. Therefore, darling, you will be staying in this house until you can learn to behave yourself, and you will not leave without my permission. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes—sir” she said, gritting it out with as much patience as she could muster.

“Good.” He walked forward, oil lamp in hand, looming over her. “And if you can prove yourself to be a lady, I may let you out in a few months to go buy a frock or two, hm?”

She nearly bit his fingers off when he gently patted her cheek, and anger and frustration coursed through her. He couldn’t keep her here—could he? Legally, sure. She’s not sure what the laws are regarding behavior in marriage, but she’s positive the husband has all the power, so no need to argue on that front. And maybe if she’s left alone, she can get her bearings and formulate a plan to leave.

At least now she knew where she needed to go. She just had to find a way to get there.

Darth held out his hand for hers, and she rose, skirt in hand, and they made their way up the staircase to the bedrooms. Rey breathed a sigh of relief when he left for his own room, but before he left, he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. “Goodnight darling. Pleasant dreams.” After he was well out of sight, she let the mask she’d been wearing fall from her features and scowled.

She walked into her bedroom and fell onto the bed, feeling her eyes blur with tears, mostly out of exhaustion and a bit of sadness. She wanted to go home. She wanted her parents and her job and her classes—her bland dorm room, the crappy food in the cafeteria—Dr. Skywalker’s history class. She even missed sparring with Ben over wars and politics and rights and—

Now she was crying uncontrollably.

Then a soft knock at her door. “Ms. Acklen?”

Rey rolled her eyes and sat up at the edge of the bed. “Who is it?”

A pretty, middle-aged woman shuffled in, shutting the door quietly behind her. “It’s me, Eva.”

And Rey looked in horror at the woman before her, clearly a slave, and with shame she realized this must be one of Darth’s slaves.

One of her slaves.

She hastily rose from the bed. “What—um—what can I do for you?”

Eva looked baffled. “For me? I’m here to undress you ma’am.”

Oh.

There was no way Rey could get out of her corset alone, but she didn’t want any part of this.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine. You can go to bed.”

Eva sighed. “I’ve been waiting up for you Ms. Regina.”

And then Rey was mortified, realizing the woman had waited up for her all night, and now she was rudely pushing her out of the room. “Okay. Thank you.”

She turned around, feeling the laces of her corset slowly unravel down her back, sighing in relief, as she finally took her first full breath of the night. She pushed down her bodice and stepped out of her skirts, now left only in her shift. Turning, she smiled back at the woman, who looked at Rey like she’d grown another head.

“Are you feeling alright ma’am?” she asked.

“Of course. I’m fine. Just tired. Thank you.”

Eva walked out of the room, still clearly at a loss seeing Rey’s behavior, and finally Rey was alone. She went over to the water basin sitting on the side table and began wiping herself down. She would give anything to take a hot shower but knew that was impossible. There would be no shower for her for long time.

Once done, she pulled back her blankets and got into bed, staring up at the canopy, horrified at the reality of this world. Reading about history in Dr. Skywalker’s class and living it were two different things. And she felt helpless knowing there was nothing she could do about it.

She and her husband were slaveowners. Or what was it that Luke would always say in his classes? That these weren’t slaves, but enslaved _people_. People who had as much dignity and humanity as she did, marginalized and degraded for wealth and power. And Rey woke up in a world where she was a part of it. And she played the worst role.

She couldn’t possibly stay here like this, living this life. It went against everything she believed in, and she vowed before drifting off that if she could get back home to Nashville she’d take as many people as she could with her.

*****

Early morning came too soon. It was the first morning Rey had woken up feeling resigned to the time she lived in. As tiring and troubling as the last few hours had been, now she was just resolved in her goal to get back. And now she had a to figure out a way to get in touch with Kylo Ren, her possible ticket to freedom.

After raising her arms up for a stretch, she stepped lightly out of bed and didn’t start this time when a knock came at her door.

“Come in.”

Hoping it wasn’t her husband, she held her arms over her chest and waited, then felt relief seeing Eva make her way inside.

“Morning ma’am,” she said, in a neutral tone of voice, and Rey’s heart broke.

She walked up to her and took her hands: “Eva, I’m so sorry. You don’t have to do this. I’ll find a way to get you out of here. As soon as I can, I’ll make it happen, okay?”

The older woman simply stared at her in silence, and Rey grew more uncomfortable with every passing minute, but then was shocked when Eva busted out laughing.

“What—what could possibly be so funny? What did I say?” Rey asked.

When Eva finally recovered, she raised back up from being bent over in laughter and put her hands on her hips. “I heard from Jannah that something was going on with you, but I told her ‘I’ll believe it when I see it.’ And she was right. You really did hurt yourself on that staircase, didn’t you?”

“Well—” Rey began, but couldn’t quite catch up.

When she realized Rey wasn’t laughing with her, Eva’s face fell, and she walked her over to the bed to sit down.

“I’m sorry Regina. I don’t mean to make you feel bad. I heard you still got the Pendletons on their way despite it. I know Jannah was angry with you, but I can have a talk with her.”

Now it was clear. Eva must be in on the underground operation at Kaydel’s. And she and Rey must be—

“Eva. Are we—friends?” she asked.

That same look of incredulity crossed Eva’s face. “I don’t know that I’ve thought of it that way before, but yes Regina. I think we are. Don’t you?”

Rey considered telling Eva about who she really was, and how she got here. She wanted to trust her so badly with the truth, because her eyes were so soft and welcoming and her arm so comforting around her shoulder. But she reminded herself of what could happen: a strait jacket and nice room at the asylum both came to mind.

So, she decided to keep playing the part of “Regina,” for the time being.

“Sure. Of course we are.”

Eva smiled and stood. “Good. Let’s get you dressed.”

And Rey admittedly sighed in relief at not having to figure out how to dress herself. And wondered if she could get away with not wearing the hoop skirt or corset—and of course, thought better of it when thinking that her husband would be annoyed if she did. And she couldn’t risk pissing him off further.

As soon as she was dressed, crinoline and all, she made her way slowly down the stairs, and when she made it to the bottom floor, she stopped, causing Eva to bump into her from behind.

At that moment Rey’s stomach conveniently gurgled from hunger. Eva, seeing that she was lost, pointed her to the left, where she escorted her into a small little breakfast room, where her husband sat, paper in hand.

“Ah, Regina. How did my darling sleep last night, hm?” he asked, turning the page of his paper.

After fighting the dining room chair for space ( _damn this hoop skirt_ ), she replied with a curt “Fine.”

Once getting settled into the tiny wooden chair at the other end of the table, she smiled in relief seeing the spread before her: steaming hot sausages, hot cakes, and fried potatoes. All food she was familiar with, but at this point Rey would have eaten anything, she was so hungry. Her first urge was to immediately begin to shove as much into her mouth as she could but irritating her already annoyed husband was off the table.

She ate as gracefully as she could, which wasn’t too hard considering that her corset made it hard to eat as fast as she wanted. She sipped on her coffee, looking around the room and couldn’t help but compare it all to the family dining room at Belmont. Where Belmont was this large, opulent masterpiece of a building, this little home in New Orleans was compact, but no less refined. It just wasn’t as glamorous as Belmont, and Rey felt a surge of pride knowing that Belmont was hers, that she built a beautiful home. As far as this one went, she hated the bland furniture, the frowning faces looking down at her from the walls, dark foreboding paintings that she often saw in her history textbooks. She didn’t know a lot about the Rey in this universe, but she did know modern Rey. And modern Rey would never be so dull and lifeless.

While making her way through another mouthful of hot cakes, Darth spoke up, putting down his newspaper: “Well Regina. I have to tell you, I’m very pleased. This is the first breakfast that I’ve spent in peace and quiet in months. I’m not sure what’s gotten into you, but I suggest you keep it up, and you may find your house arrest is shortened.” He set his coffee cup back down onto the table. “I’ll be out on business this morning, so I’m sure you’ll find some way to entertain yourself. Just remember to behave.”

Of all words in the English language Rey swore she hated the word, “behave” the most. Or any word coming out of this man’s mouth. Her _husband’s_ mouth.

Remembering her husband’s correction from the night before, she replied. “Yes sir.”

Standing at the doorway he frowned. Maybe it was a little too out of character for her to be so obedient. But he shrugged and walked out of the room, leaving her blissfully alone.

Just the way she liked it.

After taking her last few bites of sausage, she turned around to see Eva standing by the sideboard, staring straight ahead.

“Eva.” Rey waved her over to the table and motioned for her to sit next to her. “Come. Sit.”

Taken aback, Eva scolded her, “You know I can’t do that! What’s gotten into you?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Oh, who cares? It’s my house too, isn’t it?” Rey knew she was playing with fire because if her husband wasn’t out the door yet, he could come back into the room and see one of his slaves seated at his breakfast table next to his wife, but she was willing to take the chance.

“ _Fine_ ,” Eva ground out. “But don’t let me say I told you so.”

Listening for the sound of her husband’s footsteps, Rey concluded that he’d gone and began speaking at a normal level. “Listen.” She looked around. “I need your help. I need to get somewhere, but I can’t tell you why. I just need to get there. Do you think you can help me?”

“I don’t know. Where exactly are you wanting to go?” she asked.

“Nashville,” Rey answered. “And I need to go now. As soon as possible. I don’t really know my way around New Orleans. And I don’t think my husband will be letting me go any time soon, so I need you to help me figure out the best course of action. What do you think?” Rey was a bundle of nerves waiting on her reply.

Eva’s mouth dropped, and she held her head in her hands, elbows on the table. “Boy you sure have lost it Regina. Why in the world would you ever want to go there? You’ve never been that far north before. And Mr. Acklen won’t like it. You’ll get into a lot of trouble travelling alone without his permission.”

Rey couldn’t help it, but she let out a whine. “Come on, Eva please. I’m begging you. Just this once, and I’ll never ask for anything again.”  
  


“ _He’s not going to like it_. It won’t just be me that pays for this Regina. It will be you too. Don’t you remember what happened to you last time you tried to leave this house without his permission?” she questioned, hand hitting the table.

Of course, Rey didn’t. But the more Rey thought about it, the more amused she was with her Victorian self. She really must have driven Darth crazy. She thought back to her last night in her time, about how she’d so quickly snuffed his advances for Ben and felt even better about it. And he’d been a dick from the moment she’d met him in this time. Once she got out of his grasp, she doubted he’d come after her. He didn’t seem the type, too lazy to actually search her out. He didn’t seem to like her anyway, even though she was his wife.

“I’m sure whatever it was he deserved it, Eva. And you can come with me! I won’t be alone, and I can get you out of here. I’m sure you don’t want to stay here. You can live with me, and you won’t have to do a thing if you don’t want to. I’ll pay you to work for me. Or if you want to leave, you can leave. Whatever you like.”

It seemed like the smart thing to say at the time but looking at Eva’s face she wished she could go back and re-word it.

“If I want to leave, I can leave,” Eva said, slowly sounding it out. “Is that right?”

Rey nodded. “That’s right.”

Eva shook her head. “I can’t do this Regina. I just can’t. I think you really hurt yourself the other night, and if you mention any of this, you’ll just get yourself and me into trouble we don’t need. And as far as Nashville goes you can forget it. Because I’ll be a slave there just as much as I would be here. And I’m not going to abandon what we’re doing here. Finn, Jannah and I have sacrificed our time and risked our lives for this. For _years_. I’m not going to abandon them now, and I’m shocked that you would Regina.”

“But Eva—”

And before Rey could finish that thought, the doorbell rang, and Eva left the room to answer.

Rey sat there amongst the remnants of her breakfast feeling like a fool. What had possessed her to spout off like that? She knew her history better than this. Why in the world would she ever think Eva would be any safer in Nashville than Louisiana, even under her care?

She waited there, and Eva came back into the dining room, card in hand, looking skeptically at her.

“Who’s at the door?” Rey asked.

Eva handed her the card. “Have a look and tell me if you want me to throw him out, because I have half a mind to as it is.”

Rey took the small card from her, and smiled in delight seeing his name spelled out in a brilliant black ink:

**“ _Kylo Ren (K.R.)”_**

Eva jumped in alarm when Rey leapt up from her seat and exclaimed, “Yes! Thank God,” words she never though she’d say about this man, but if Eva wouldn’t help her, maybe she could convince him.

Rey ran out of the dining room, nearly knocking a vase over in the hallway with her skirts and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his tall figure there.

He was just as handsome as she’d remembered, looming over nearly everything in the room from a towering height, his dark eyes looking pensively out the window. It was so hard not to see Ben there in his profile. It was painful and confusing, trying to sort out how it made her feel. It was hard enough sorting out her feelings for Ben, let alone his counterpart.

“Aren’t you going to say good morning Mrs. Acklen?” he asked, facing her with an obnoxious grin on his face. She blushed, realizing she’d been staring dead at him for an unhealthy amount of time.

“What are you doing here Kylo Ren?” she asked.

He smiled, and damn him if it wasn’t a handsome one, and sat on her sofa, motioning her over. “Why don’t you sit here next to me little bird, and I’ll tell you.” He patted his hand on the fabric next to him, and Rey rolled her eyes, taking her place beside him.

After taking her seat she could smell peppermint and cigar smoke on his jacket and scrunched her nose. “Please don’t tell me you smoke cigars. It’s disgusting. It makes me want to throw up.”

He smirked. “Well I would hate to have you sick in your own parlor, Mrs. Acklen.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Look, just tell me why you’re here because I have something I want to say.”

He looked on in amusement. “I have a proposition for you. You say you need to get to…where was it? Nashville?”

“Yes, Nashville. And I need to get there as soon as possible.” Rey looked around, as if her husband was still lurking there, waiting to pounce, but reminded herself that he’d long gone. “Do you think this smuggling business of yours will take you there soon?”

He sat, lost in thought, his hand covering his mouth, and Rey noticed again the whiskers there, shifting under his fingers. “Hmm. I have no problem taking you there Regina—

“ _Rey_ …”

“—but you do have one tiny little problem to solve before I can sweep you away. And believe me. I want to.” He leaned over, placing his arm along the back of the sofa behind her, his right hand on her skirts. She could feel his warm breath on her face, her pulse pounding in her ears as he slowly dragged his hand up over her skirts to her bodice, skimming his finger over the lace at the top.

Rey swallowed. “And um…what problem is that?” Dammit why was she so breathless?

She felt the soft press of his lips on her cheek, before he whispered in her ear: “You’re a married woman.” His hand moved over, tracing the delicate slope of her neck. “If I took you away, that idiot husband of yours would try to shoot me. And I can’t have that.”

“Please. It’s all I want. You don’t…. you don’t have to stay with me there, just…. just drop me off….and….” Rey swore she was trying to say something, but the more she tried, the harder his plush lips pressed into her skin, starting from her cheek, then peppering down her jaw slowly, the tip of his tongue lightly brushing along the smooth surface of her skin. He was nearly reaching the side of her mouth and that’s when she woke from her daze.

She leapt from the sofa and backed as far away as she could, straightening her skirts and tilting her head up. “Do you _have_ to do that?” she yelled.

He laughed. “You didn’t seem to have a problem with it five seconds ago.”

“At this point, I’m perfectly fine with you getting shot. Just as long as I get where I need to go.” She crossed her arms and peered out the window. 

“Wait a moment.” Kylo stood up and joined her at the window. “That may be just the thing. What a clever idea little bird.”

Rey was confused. “What do you mean?”

“A duel. You said you had no problem with me being shot?” He winked and she groaned in frustration. “What if I shot your illustrious husband?”

Rey scoffed. “That’s ridiculous. You can’t just go around shooting people. It’s against the law.”

He paced back to the fireplace, tapping his fingers on the plaster. “No, you’re right. But what if we put on a ruse? Push your husband into challenging me into a duel over your honor?”

“A duel? Are you serious?” she asked.

He turned and looked down on her in earnest. “Yes.”

“Don’t….don’t people die in duels? Wouldn’t one of you have to die?”

He walked into her space, his breast coat barely an inch from her chest and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. “Would you be sad if I died, little bird?”

The sparkle in his eyes told her he was joking. But it was moments like this, moments when his eyes went soft, that she felt like she was in Ben’s presence. Or maybe it was how the cadence of his voice changed from deep and rough to soft and delicate. And then of course his mouth would do that annoying grin, and she’d be transported right back into Kylo Ren’s world.

She brushed him off. “Don’t be ridiculous. I hardly know you.”

He laughed. “That may be true, but I think we can make everyone else think we know each other. That we know each other _very well_.”

“A ruse. What exactly would that involve?” she asked.

“Doing whatever we can to sully Mr. Acklen’s image in public: dancing together, flirting…standing just a bit too close. Just do what any other well-bred woman of New Orleans would do to catch a man.”

_As if she knows what that is._ Rey was always bad at flirting, hopeless at getting a guy to ask her out. She really hadn’t planned to ask Darth out, assuming she was too plain for him and too young. And Ben, well…she was _never_ going to tell him about her feelings for him. They just came up by accident, like a spring of water bursting out of the ground. Or maybe some kind of explosion, like fireworks—feelings that could never be taken back once they were out. The thought of flirting with Ben Solo made her both nervous and excited and a little scared. They didn’t flirt: they _fought_.

So, her 1860s flirting skills left much to be desired, limited to dancing with the wrong man at the wrong time while her husband looked on.

“I don’t know. I don’t think I can do this. I have no idea what I’m doing.” Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to risk making Darth angry, and definitely didn’t want to be responsible for someone dying. Even if this world was a fake one. Though at this point it was more real than she’d anticipated. What if this wasn’t a dream? What if this world turned her into a murderer?

Kylo must have sensed her line of thought. “No decisions need to be made now, little bird. Just think about it. And the minute you change your mind, let me know.” He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, brushing her knuckles softly. “We may be seeing each other again sooner than you think.”

And there it was, that infamous wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be flirting with fans in the next chapter, and I am excited.


End file.
